Twelve Olympians Academy: the New School
by BlueCottonCandy839
Summary: There's another version of camp Half-blood, it's a school. Lucille Jackson, daughter of the It Couple, attends this school. Follow the next generation of half-blood through adventures, romance, laughter. Rated T just in case! R&R!
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series 'cause I am not Rick Riordan!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Lucy's POV**

I am sitting at the back of my car with my twin sister. My dad is driving, and my mom is sitting at the shotgun. The car finally car a stop, and my dad parked it in the lot of the school we are going to attend.

Hi! My name is Lucille Jackson or Lucy as I prefer. My parents are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I have wavy brown hair with a teeny bit of gold in it. My eyes are stormy gray, like my mom's; and I am 15 years old.

The person sitting right beside me right now is my twin sister, Annabella Jackson. She has straight blond hair (We used to have the same hair color, but she dyed hers so people won't mess us up) with stormy gray eyes. Annabella is always so calm, and I am more of a hyper person. We have always known we were half-bloods since we were six. We both inherit our father's sea powers and our mother's smarts. FYI, we have been kicked out of every school we've ever attended.

The school we are attending is called the Twelve Olympians Private School, which is the #1 school in New York (Don't ask me how the school got #1 since most of us have ADHD and dyslexia). The school is specially designed for people like us. The classes are regular classes, like English, math, etc, with a few others that can send you to the hospital immediately.

**Percy's POV**

I registered my children in, and ran into two of my old friends, well for the second one, I wouldn't list him under my mental friend list.

_**Sorry if the chapter is too short, this is my first fanfic story, I will try to write longer chapters in the future.**_


	2. Meeting Some Friends and Moving In

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!**_

_**Annabella and Lucille are actually fifteen years old.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Percy's POV**

"Well well well, isn't it Peter Johnson here?" Mr.D said

Mr. D is wearing khaki shorts with a purple T-shirt and sandals.

His eyes are purple which I got used to seeing.

"It's _Percy Jackson, _sir." I said with my anger about to explode.

Even after 19 years, he still can't get my name right _or_ he did it on purpose.

"Oh! And Annie Bell is here, too! Oh Yippee! More fun for me"

"Uh, sir, it's Annabeth" my wife said

"Whichever. Now I welcome you and your little brats here, blah, blah, blah. Now Chiron will deal with you guys, while I get back to my office and play some games. Before I go, who are these two little brats here?"

"Oh! They are my daughters, Annabella and Lucille. Say hello to Mr. D, honey." She said

"Hello, sir!" my daughters said

"Yeah, yeah, now I gotta go"

With a _poof, _Mr.D is gone.

"Chiron! Long time no see!" I said

Chiron, the Activity Director is in his centaur form.

"Percy! It is nice to meet you again after a year. Now I suppose this is the Annabella and Lucille you were talking about over Iris message right?"

"Yes. Lucy, Bella, this is your Activity Director, Chiron.

"Mornin', Sir!" my daughters said.

"No need to call me 'sir', child"

"Guys, Chiron is way... nicer than Mr.D, so you don't need to call him sir" I said

"No offense to Mr. D. Now i should go please Mr. D before he changes his mind to blast me into millions of pieces" I said

"Oh, before I forget, Percy you will be teaching the sword fighting class, and Annabeth will be teaching the Ancient Greek class."

"OK! No problem." Annabeth and I said

"You and Annabeth will be staying in the teacher's building over there, number 6 and 7, while your children will be staying in the Olympians building, sixth floor, number 2 and 3. Each floor has a living room, 5 bathrooms, and 20 bedrooms. Each bedroom has the person's name written on the door. You can help you and your children move in right now, and then come get their schedule at the Office which is where I'll be."

"Ok, Chiron." I said

**Annabella's POV**

I hate moving in. Lucy and I did rock papers scissors and the winner gets dad for moving in. Guess what, I lost. I sighed. I am not saying my mom is not strong, but dad is stronger than mom. My mom and I have to carry all the boxes together, while dad carries _all _the stuff for Lucy, so _not fair._

"Mom! Can we rest for a while?"

"Sure, sweetie, I was going to ask you that."

"Annabeth! Lucy and I are done settling in her room." Dad said.

"Good, 'cause your helping Bella." Mom said

"BELLA! Check out my room, it is _sooooo_ awesome!" Lucy said

"NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW!" I shouted

**Lucille's POV**

Being the youngest and daddy's little girl and winning the game does come with its benefits.

"Mom! Dad! I am going to meet my floor mates!"

Silence.

Oh well!

Now I noticed that Bella and I only have one floor mate.

I went to room #1 and checked out the name on it.

"Timothy Di Angelo" I read out loud

Interesting name! I went back to my room and picked out by favorite book _Kane Chronicles: the Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan _and went to the living room and sit down on the sofa and begin to read. After who-knows-how-long, a person sat next to me, and it isn't Annabella that is sitting beside me.

**Ohh! Who is the mystery person sitting beside Lucy? The person who gets the answer will have their name written in chapter 5 **_**and **_**the person gets to choose whose daughter or son they want to be. I'll try to update as fast as I can! ( the question is quite easy )**


	3. Meeting My Next Door Neighbor

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2011 now! YAY! this is a new year present to u guys!_**

**_and i got the contest winners! There are 2 winners! drumrolls please! and the winner is *Drumrolls* PJATOSROCKS and maxgab! they will send me characters and the characters will be in the story from the next chapter and on and on._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Lucille's POV**

Sitting next to me is guy. He has pale skin, his hair is dark brown that is a little shaggy with hazel eyes. He is wearing a black T-shirt with a blue Adidas shorts and Converse shoes.

I think he looked looked pretty casual right now

He took a look at me and said "Hey. I'm Timothy Di Angelo, and I live next door." He held out his hand

**Timothy's POV**

Whoa. This girl looks like the hyper type, which, under certain situations may be a little annoy. My palms are getting sweaty, and i had no idea why.

"Hi! I'm Timothy Di Angelo, and I live next door." I held out my hand for her to shake.

_Idiot, _I thought, why would I take out my hand for her to shake when it is sweaty, now she probably thinks I am gross. I like to have good impressions on people.

**Lucille's POV**

I took out my hand to shake his. His palms are a little sweaty, but I don't care.

I really need a friend right now. Being friends with this guy can probably be a start

"Um… Hi, Timothy! Nice to meet you! I am Lucille Jackson. When did you move in?"

"Uh… I moved in about a week ago. I can show you around if you need me to!"

He's going show me around. How nice of him.

"Sure, if it doesn't waste your time, I'm not so familiar with the campus." I said

"Okay. Let's go to the classrooms first."

"Wait. I need to tell my parents"

"MOM! DAD! TIMOTHY IS SHOWING ME AROUND"

"OKAY, SWEETIE."

Seriously? They just _have_ to embarrass me in front of people, it's like they have never being a teenager before.

"Are your parents here?" I said trying to change the subject

"Yep. They both are here."

"What is your parentage?" Timothy said

"What do you mean?"

" Like which gods are your grandpa or grandma"

"Oh! My grandpa is Poseidon and grandma is Athena. What 'bout you?"

"Hades and Hecate"

"Cool! Can u do magic then?"

"Of course! But it tires me a lot. I can send people flying into the wall when I get angry."

"Then I better not get you mad!" I laughed.

"By the way, how old are you, Lucille?"

"Just call me Lucy. I am fifteen. How old are _you _?"

"I am seventeen. Who's that girl over there?"

Okay, so this Timothy guy is 2 years older than me. _Awesome! _

"That's my sister, Annabella Jackson."

"Oh. She looks nice."

Just _nice? _What if he hates me? Did I mention I can't stand it when people hates me? I prefer that _everyone _likes me! _Chill, Lucy,_ i thought to myself. _You're just getting a little paranoid. _

**Annabella's POV **

I threw a flirty smile at the new boy. He looks handsome, and I think I might just like him. I mean like-like him. The boy smiled back at me. Yay! I just made a good impression.

"Lucy! Who is this you just met?"I said

"Umm… I guess I have to introduce you guys. Timothy, Annabella. Annabella, Timothy." Lucy said while making hand gestures.

"Oh, hi there."He said to me, eyed me a second, but quickly set his eyes back on Lucy.

Lucy is stealing _my _guy. Umm.. he isn't my guy yet, but I promise you he will be. I need some quality time with Timothy. _Ding ding ding! _I think I just got a plan. _Athena always has a plan_, I thought.

**_what's the plan? you will know soon. Umm... i am wishing for 5 more reviews. if i get enough reviews, then i will post the next chapter probably by next monday or saturday!_**


	4. Victory and Secret

**_Hi, everyone! If you have been waiting for this chapter, here it is! maxgab and PJATOSROCKS09, your characters will be up in the next chapter, I promise! This chapter is longer than I would usually write to make up for that I did not update yesterday. So... enjoy reading!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Lucille's POV**

"Timothy, can you show me around a bit?" I said

"Sure."

"Wait… I need to go to the office to get my schedule."

"I think I'll be your GPS for the week"

"Ha ha. Very funny." I fake laughed

We are now in the office. It looks kind of decent. The wall is white with black furniture. On the right is a room, with a sign that reads infirmary. Down the hall ways are guest rooms. A room on the left has tons of leopard pattern and purple in it.

"So… Who do I get my schedule from?" I asked

"You get it fr—" Timothy began, but got interrupted

"Hello, children, may I help you with anything?" a familiar centaur said

"Hi, sir, I would like to get my schedule for classes and stuff."

Chiron searched around in the office a bit and finally came back with two sheets of paper.

"Here is your schedule, your sister hasn't come to pick up her schedule yet, so can you give her this schedule?"

"No problem, Chiron"

"Now, do you wanna keep going?" Timothy said

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot you were here!"

"S'okay"

"Do you mind if I get this sheet of paper to Bella first?"

"No, I don't mind at all"

I quickly ran to the floor I was staying in.

"BELLA!"

"WHAT?"

"I got your schedule your schedule for you!"

"Oh."

I held my hand out in front of her.

"What?" Annabella inquired.

"You expect me to go to the office and get your piece of schedule without any tips?"

"Well… yeah! Isn't that what a sister is _supposed_ todo?"

I glared at her. I seriously wasn't kidding

"Fine." And she tossed me a cent.

I glared at her some more.

She sighed and tossed me a drachma.

"That's more like it"

**Timothy's POV**

Where is that girl? Does it take her _that _long just get the schedule her sister? Wait a minute… What if she got in trouble with the Ares kids? She is a pretty strong girl, I shouldn't worry. I mean, her parents are famous! She can't be that wimpy can she? Probably not, but maybe I should go our floor and check out if she is still here.

**Lucille's POV**

"Lucy?" annabella said

"Yeah?"

"Do we have the same classes and everything?"

"I 'dunno"

"Why don't we find out?"

"Okay"

"Do you want to bet?" I said

"On what?"

"if we have the same classes"

"Okay. I bet a drachma that we don't have the same classes"

"I bet for a drachma that we do"

"Now, then, let's reveal the answer!" she said, and we both held our schedules next to each other.

I looked at all of the classes I had:

_Breakfast; what kind of class is that? Well, it probably isn't a class. I guess they just serve food here._

_Social Studies; hmm… interesting?_

_Math; boring!_

_English; one of my favorites!_

_Science; ew._

_Lunch; YES._

_Ancient Greek; Ah, I see we're starting to turn into a _real _Greek School_

_Physical Ed; I guess that's some form of monster training, but it better be fun._

_Sword fighting; SWEET!_

_Archery: I hope I do well. My dad told me he's horrible at archery. Hope my stray arrows don't hit any Ares kids, or I'll be in serious trouble._

_Free time: Now, _that's _a class I don't mind!_

_Dinner: More food! Ha-ha_

_Capture the flag every Saturday afternoon? Sign me up!_

I looked at the classes on other days, such as Art and Crafts and what not. We would apparently be learning more about Greek mythology in an entire Greek mythology class! Awesome! We get our own weapons? I CALL A FLAMETHROWER! That is, if they have it. Or I want a sword like dad's and a cap like mom's for Christmas for grandpa and grandma!

"Oh my gods, Bella, we _do _have the same classes. Now where's my drachma?"

She threw me the drachma.

"That's not nice, is it?" I said in a babyish tone

"I won a drachma, I won a drachma!" I said in a singsong voice

"Shut up!" she said and stormed out of the floor

**Timothy's POV**

_Ding! _

Finally, I am at the sixth floor. When the door opened, an angry looking Bella ran into the elevator. Let me tell you a little secret, I chicken out when I see a mad kid of Athena's, well Bella isn't technically Athena's kid but she still counts.

"Get the Hades out of here!" she yelled into my face

"Okay! Gods!" I put my hands up in surrender

And I walked out of the elevator

"Gods, what happened to her?" I said

"We… bet…lost…laughed…losing…"she mumbled really fast and not making eye contact

"What?"

She mumbled the same thing again

"WHAT?"

"WE HAD A BET AND SHE LOST AND I LAUGHED AT HER AND SHE IS NOT USED TO LOSING SO SHE IS MAD! MY GODS!"

"Oh." I said

"Umm… I am sorry that I yelled at you." she said while having her angelic face on. The look makes the darkness in my heart light up. And I am _not _used to having that feeling, it's weird somehow.

"Oh, it's fine, really."

"Umm… I am really tired and I think I have had enough adventure today. So can we delay the tour?"

"Sure, tomorrow?

"Deal" she said with a smile."So…"

"So…" I said

"See you later." She smiled one last time and then went into her bedroom.

**_Now this chapter has come to an end, sadly. I need reviews and review and REVIEWS! I will probably update by Sunday if I think I get enough reviews. I will post the new characters as I promised to the two people. Thanks to my beta reader (you know who you are) for beta reading my chapter for making it all better._**


	5. The Stolls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and I own everything that is not created by RR**_

_**Hi, guys! this chapter is now beta-ed! Yay! Now proceed with my story.**_

_**Thank you to PJATOSROCKS09 for beta-ing my story!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Annabella's POV**

I am sitting in my room right now, thinking about Timothy. He is so handsome; I can't possibly let my very dear sister have him, can I? So I am thinking about a plan that would give me quality time to make a move on him tomorrow. The only problem is that they have a tour thing. I am being such an Aphrodite-like girl. You are so wrong if you think I have no Aphrodite in me and am full Athena. I think a lot about stuff like cloths, make-up, shoes and stuff, et cetera, and getting guys to like me. Wait a tick, I sound just like a total Aphrodite girl now, don't I? I yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**- Next Morning -**

**Lucille's POV**

I hear voices in the common area. I quickly brushed my hair and went to my closet to choose an outfit to wear. I chose a purplish pink shirt with short sleeves that has flower punched into the end of the sleeve and a purple skirt that flowed down to my knees. For shoes, I was wearing my favorite, black ballet flats. I went to my dressing table and dabbed on some foundation, applied silver eye shadow and mascara, and finally putted on my clear lipstick.

I opened my door and walked into the common area.

**Timothy's POV**

I am on one of the sofas in the common area reading a spell book. Then I heard a _Ding! _from the elevator. The two people in the elevator are one of my best friend and his sister.

"Yo! 'Sup, Tim!"

**Lucille's POV**

I am now in the common area. Standing in front me is Timothy, a girl and a boy I have never seen before. The guy has black hair, brown eyes, and Mediterranean skin. The girl has kind of the same looks except she has light brown hair and freckles across her nose. I think they are brother and sisters, from the mischievous look on their face, I know they must have some Hermes blood in them.

"Morning, Lucy. This is Dmitri and Rosalie Stoll, son and daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll, and is grandchildren of Hermes and Demeter. They are twins." Timothy said.

"Hi, I am Lucille Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson; Poseidon and Athena's granddaughter. Also, I am the little twin sister of Annabella Jackson, who is still sleeping right now.

**Annabella's POV**

I look at my clock on the table on the right of my bed. Oh my gods! It's already 10:00! Just a little information for you, I am not exactly what you call an early bird. I chose an outfit from my closet. My clothing for today is a gray shirt that says "Did you smile today?" and jeans and my black converse shoes. I dabbed on some foundation, applied brown eye shadow and mascara and black eyeliner, and cotton candy lipstick, brushed my hair and went out the door.

I see my sister, Timothy, and two people I have never seen before.

"Hey, sis, these are Dmitri and Rosalie."

"O-Kay?" I said awkwardly

"Ooo, are you a newbie, Lucy?" the one who must be Rosalie said

"Yeah"

**Lucille's POV**

"I can take you on a tour, Lucy." Rosalie said sweetly

"Sure, if Timothy is okay with it, since he is taking me on a tour."

**Timothy's POV**

"Sure, if Timothy is okay with it, since he is taking me on a tour." Lucy said

Under normal circumstances, I would have said "Sure! Rose can take you on a tour." But about 2/3 of my brain says "You should really, really take her on a tour." Majority wins and minority loses!"

"NO!" I shouted a little too quickly

Everyone in the room looked at me.

"Umm… I am not trying to be rude, but I think I am more comfortable with Rosalie showing me around the campus." She said with those amazing gray eyes of hers

"Yeah, Tim, she is more comfortable with _me _showing her around." Rose said

"But, no, you can't take her on the tour." I feel like I need to take her on the tour

"Why is that, Tim?" she said challenging me to come up with a reasonable answer.

Right now, Dmitri and Annabella are more like the by-standers.

"Because…" I said trying to think of a good reason, it would be so much easier if I was an Athena kid. Lucy is eyeing me curiously right now, as if I am her sample in science class.

"Because…" I said again

"I need more points for community service."

"Tim, the three of us know that you acing that subject so far"

"What, can't I get an A+?"

"Tim, can we talk in my room for sec?" she said using her sweet angel voice

"Sure." I shrugged, why not?

**- In Rosalie's Room- **

"Tim, I want to ask you a very simple question that only requires a yes or no. Understand?"

"Yeah, so that is your question for me?"

"No, you idiot. The question is…" she paused for dramatic effects

"Do you love Lucy?" she said

"Pfft. No, of course not. Why?" the more I thought about it, the more I am unsure about the answer to the very simple question

"Because you really wanted to show around and spend time with her. I am really sure about your liking her, so I am going let you take her on a tour, just to be nice." Rosalie said while smiling.

**_I will update soon enough if you would generously review. It only takes 5 seconds to type a comment, and reviews are seriously appreciated._**

**_See you next time!_**


	6. The Tour

_**Very Important A/N You Must Read:**_

_**Hi, people! I am back! Here's chapter 6. You might notice that I am using names like Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. Can we pretend lost hero never happened? I love the character, which is why I putted them in my story. Last time, only one person reviewed, which is why I am very unhappy. So can we please write more reviews?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything RR created.**_

_**A special thank-you to PJATOSROCKS09 for beta-ing my story!**_

**Timothy's POV**

What in the Hades is Rosalie thinking? I do _not_ like her. But, I am kind of glad that I get to take her on the tour. So we walked out of Rosalie's room to announce that I am taking Lucy on the tour.

"Lucy," Rosalie said

"I am truly sorry, but I have to unpack and all so I can't show you around the campus anymore."

"Oh… That's okay, I mean, I don't want to bother you or anything." Lucy said

"C'mon, Lucy. We're going on the tour right now." I said

"'Kay!" she replied

"Lucy, I am going to take you to a shopping centre and uh… 'borrow' anything from the store that you want. 'Kay? Just to repay you." Rosalie said

"Okay! But are you sure about the borrow part?"

"Yes. Now go with Tim."

"Let's go Lucy" I said

We went into the elevator and went to the top floor.

_Meanwhile…_

**Rosalie's POV**

I feel like shopping right now. Shopping always makes me feel better. Have I told you that we can leave campus whenever we want on weekends? I am totally going to Macy's. Now I need to check if I have my wallet with me.

I reached into my little purse I bought last month and; no wallet. How could this be? I _always _put it in whichever purse I am carrying. Or… someone has stolen it, and I know who did it.

**Lucy's POV**

"Why are we going to the top floor?" I asked Timothy

"Because I want you to know everyone on campus." He said

"When you say 'everyone', do you mean every single living thing? Like the dryads and naiads and demigods?

"Yes."

"Oh."

_Ding!_ We're at the 14th floor.

"Now," continued Timothy, "there are three people who live on this floor; Siena Lauren, Jason Grace, and Amelia Lewis. Some people are probably out right now. Let's see if Jason is here, he is the counselor of this floor."

He went up to the second room and rang the door bell. A dude opened the door. He's got blond hair, electric blue eyes and tanned skin. He looked about my age.

"Hi, Tim. Who do you have here with you?" Jason asked.

"This is Lucy, she just transferred here, I am just showing her around." Timothy told him.

"Hi, Lucy. As you can see this common area looks, well, stormy. If you have any problems with any floor, find their counselor and talk to them about it. Got it?"

"Yup; thanks! Bye." Timothy and I walked away from the bedroom as Jason closed the door.

"I don't want to knock on every door," Timothy informed me, "so I am going to make it quick."

He went to grab a little phone in the common area, and said,

"Amelia and Siena, please report to the Zeus common area."

Then, one girl came out of a room and another flew in from the window.

A familiar girl hugged Timothy and attacked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Siena, get off of me!"

"What, can't I hug and kiss my boyfriend?"

"I am just showing you someone."

"Lucy, this is Siena Lauren, my girlfriend, and this is Amelia Lewis."

Siena looks awfully familiar. She has brown hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin. Strangely enough, Amelia's eyes were the same exact shade of Siena's, electric and all. Amelia had red hair and tanned skin. She looked about 13.

"Do I know you?" I asked Siena

"You might have seen me on magazines. I am a bikini model, and I am nineteen years old." She said

Wow, Timothy is dating a bikini model that's older than him. I am not saying that he is not attractive, but still…

"Lucy, let's go to the next floor."

"Timothy, baby, call me later, okay?" Siena somewhat demanded

"I'll see if I have time."

**Timothy's POV**

We got into the elevator, went down a floor. I think Siena is so disgusting sometimes, and I feel like I am not suppose to be with her anymore. I pressed the "12" button and the elevator went down.

_Ding!_

"Hey, you skipped a floor." Lucy said

"The thirteenth floor is Hera's. No one lives there, so you don't need to see it."

"Whose floor is this?"

"Artemis."

"But I thought Artemis is a maiden."

"She broke her vow and fell in love with a man."

"Oh."

He went knock on the door of #1. A girl that has this silver aura around her answered the door. She has caramel hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She kind of reminded me of Calypso that dad told me about, which he told me to swear on River Styx to not tell mom about it.

"Lucy, Sia. Sia, Lucy."

"Hi, I am Lucille Jackson, preferably Lucy." I said trying to sound friendly.

"Hi, I am Sia Tappie. Now, if you don't mind, I will return to my nap."

With that being said, she closed the door.

"Now, let's go visit the next floor." He said

**Lucy's POV**

The first thing I noticed about the common room that we're in was that it was seriously bright. Without asking Timothy, I know instantly that this floor belongs to Apollo.

"C'mon, Lucy. I am going to show you to the floor counselor who is also my best friend and buddy."

We went up to one of the doors which said #2, and under is the name _Quennel Anderson _written. Timothy knocked on the door. A dude with blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and freckles across his nose opened the door. He looked so cheerful and playful, and, well, sunny.

"Hey, Tim. So who's this girl you got with you?" the guy who I figured is Quennel asked.

"This is Lucy, new girl."

"Ah, I see. Hi, I am Quennel, counselor of floor 11." He said while grinning widely at me.

"Hey… you wanna…maybe hangout later?" Quennel said

"Sure." I said

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

The guy asked me out! I seriously want to break into a nerd dance, but I stopped myself before I could do that.

"Pick you up at four!"

"'Kay!"

I checked my watch, it is 2:30. I can probably visit two more floors before getting ready for my 'date'.

Timothy went to grab the phone thing, which I assume was an intercom. It just occurred to me that there is a phone at every floor.

"Sonny Mischuett, Reyna Smith, Samantha Will, please report to the Apollo common room now." He said into the phone.

Three girls rushed in from the elevator on the other side of the room.

"Lucy, meet Sonny, Reyna, and Samantha." He said while gesturing to each girl.

"Here's a tip, don't ever lie to Samantha, because she knows when people are lying. Now you people are dismissed."

I have enough time to check out each girl before they walked away. Sonny looks about 18 and had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Reyna had red hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. From her looks, I am guessing she is fourteen. Samantha has child-ish looks. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I thought all children of Apollo should have tanned skin since their dad is the sun god; guess it is just a stereotype! I checked my watch, not wanting to be late, only 2:45. A lot of guys have asked me out before, but I am so focus about studying that I just refused their offer. So sad for them.

_**Review please, and that's all I have to say! Bye!**_


	7. Conversation With My Sister

**_I am sorry for not updating last week. See, last week, my family bought a PS3, and i am so obsessed with it i forgot to write this chapter, but now it's done!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! I do not want to keep typing this every chapter. So peeps, from now on, remember that Rick owns it because I don't want to type it!**_

**_Thank you to PJATOSROCKS09 for beta-ing my story, you're awesome!_**

**_Thank you to for helping me on the story, you rock!_**

**_Now, i don't wanna keep blabbering about myself, so here goes:_**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Lucy's POV**

We waited for the elevator, which seems like forever. I mean, why do all people use the elevator at the same time? Timothy pressed the button "10", and the elevator down.

"Can't we use the stairs next time?" I whined.

"Oh, yeah, why didn't I think of that?" he said

"Stupid dead wizard." I mumbled

"Dead wizard?"

"New nickname for you!"

He was silent for a moment, but said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, each floor has its own business going on. Like Aphrodite has a salon."

"Oh. What about our floor?"

"Our floor does anything, since we have a variety of demigods."

Finally, we got to floor ten.

Oh. My. Gods.

This is totally the place I would hang out.

Blueprints and maps hung on the wall, shelves and shelves of books went down the hall, and a proudly displayed silver owl hung in the centre. _Athena, _I instantly thought.

A girl with black hair and stormy gray eyes walked toward us and asked, "How may I help you?"

"Lea, this is Lucy, your uh… niece, I guess." Timothy introduced.

"

One of your parents is a child of Athena?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Who are your parents then?" she inquired.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson." I said.

"Oh. I have heard a lot about their adventures. Just a second."

Lea walked to the intercom, turned it on and said,

"Children of Athena, please come to Athena common room. Thank you!"

Three smart-looking kids came in.

"Lucy, this is Chad, Cooper and Baldeesh." Lea introduced

"Oh, and you can come find me sometimes, we should have a lot in common." She said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I checked the time on my watch. It's already three o'clock.

"Timothy, can we continue this tomorrow? I have uh… other important matters to attend to." I said to Timothy.

"Sure."

I quickly ran for the stairs, and went down. Finally, I came to a place with a huge golden number six on it. I pushed the door open and ran in. As I ran, I tripped and knocked a girl down to the floor, literally.

"I am so sorry." I said quickly, helping the girl up.

"S'okay; didn't hurt me that much; barely anything does. Hi, I am Taylor." She said.

She has a buff look that Ares' kids usually have. But not too buff. She has black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hi, I am Lucille, but you can call me Lucy. Are you a half-half-blood?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I thought you look like an Ares kid, but not totally like an Ares kid. So, who are your parents?"

"Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez."

"Nice, my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

Then, Timothy walked out of the elevator.

"Lucy!" he yelled, then realized I was talking to someone.

"Oh, I take it you already know Taylor then."

"Yup. Bye, guys, I got to go."

I ran into my room and rummaged through my closet looking for a nice outfit. I found my white blouse and white tank top. Hey! I was going to wear this for the first day when I moved in. Guess I had already jammed it into my suit case. I quickly took off my shirt and changed into my white tank top and then put the white blouse on top of it. I changed my shoes into black sandals. I gathered the upper part of my hair into a little ponytail. I opened my jewelry box and took my thin silver hoop earrings. Is this a little over-do? I checked my reflection in the mirror. Yup. I untied my little ponytail. I checked my reflection again. This is just right. Quennel said he would pick me up right? Guess I have to wait in the common room.

**Rosalie's POV**

Where is my idiotic brother? It should be him that stole my wallet. It _must _be him. Where should I look for him? Probably the strawberry field. Do you know why he likes to go there? It's because Demeter girls are always there, and they always like him, though I didn't understand why, considering they were technically his aunts due to the fact that our mom is a daughter is a daughter of Demeter. I ran and ran, my heartbeat beating faster and faster. I scanned the strawberry field. Aha! I finally found him.

"DMITRI!" I shouted.

I stepped in between the girls and him.

"What?" he asked me, rolling his eyes.

"Will you excuse us, girls?" I asked them.

They nodded and turned to do their magic on the plants.

**Dmitri's POV**

She just had to ruin my chance with the girls.

"Dmitri, where—exactly—is my wallet?" she inquired.

"I don't know." I said innocently.

"We both know that you stole it."

"I don't know where it is." I lied.

Her eyes started to twitch slowly. Oh, man. Let me tell you something. Whenever my sister's eyes starts to twitch, that's when you should stop lying, and just hand things over, because… well, you don't want to know what happened to me last time. It was not a pretty sight. So, I decided to give her wallet back. I reached into my pocket, and took out her wallet and gave it to her. She flapped it open, checked every card slot and such, and held out her hand and glared at me. I sighed, and reached into my other pocket and took out her credit card and her five hundred dollars (which she stole, no doubt) in cash. I handed it over to her. I always found it interesting that our name was a homonym for stole when our grandfather was the god of thieves…

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "Now you may go back to your little chit chat with the girls.

**Annabella's POV**

I _need _to think of a plan to have some time with Timothy. I sighed. Maybe by going to the common room would give me some fresh ideas. I walked into the common area. Lucy is sitting on one of the sofas, looking fancy, reading a book. Well, fancy on her standards of clothes, she looked okay on my standards.

"Hey, sis, what you doing?" I asked her.

Silence.

I looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes are extra stormy right now, so she is probably too absorbed into her book to even hear me. I snapped my fingers before her eyes. She blinked a few times, and then looked at me, realizing that I am here for the first time.

"Oh, hey, sis, didn't hear you there."

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just reading."

"Well, you don't dress that fancy just to read."

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth."

I listened closely.

"See, this guy in the Apollo floor asked me to hang out with him at four." She explained.

Ding! Ding! Ding! I can make a move on Timothy while_ Lucy_ is occupied with the Apollo guy, since when she is going out with a guy they can't do the tour. Yes! I finally thought of something.

"Oh. My. Gods. He totally asked you out! I am _soooo_ happy for you! This is your first date. Ever." I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think it counts, 'cause he said 'hang out'."

"Argh, you are so dumb. It definitely counts."

"So," I said scooting a little closer to her, "Do you like him?"

"Well…"

**In my room… **

"**Yes! I finally finished this chapter." I said**

**I better send this to my beta-reader.**

**And then my mom yelled my name.**

**Oh, yeah. I gotta go to sleep. I will send this to my beta-reader later.**

**On my bed...**

**Oh, dang it. i forgot to send this to my beta-reader. Oh, well. i will send this tomorrow.**

_**That was just a little story of two days before i posted it. Anyways, it would be appreciated if you give reviews for my hard work!**_


	8. My Date With Quennel

**_Hi! I don't really have anything to say so... yeah_**

**_Thank you to the ONLY four people who reviewed, who are DEDEBUG9, maxgab, biancadiangelo0703, and Fallen121. Thank you so much!_**

**_And please read maxgab's story (she wanted me to put that for a favor so i did)_**

**_Thank you to PJATOSROCKS09 for beta-ing my story._**

**_Also, thank you to for helping me to write the story, you've being an awesome helper!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO; I only own the characters I made and the plot for this story.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Annabella's POV**

"Well…" Lucy said.

"Well—?" I repeated.

"I guess so?"

I came out more as a question than an answer.

"What do you mean by 'I guess so'? You said 'yes' to him!" I exclaimed.

"But," she protested. "I haven't come to a conclusion yet."

"Well, you better, 'cause I want to know." I said

"So, do you have anyone special in mind?" she asked with curious eyes.

"Well… Yeah." I said quietly.

"Who?"

"Well…"

Should I tell her who I like? Then, I made a quick decision.

"I'm not telling you." I said

"Aw, c'mon; you never kept any information from me." She said

"Please? Pretty please?" she pleaded.

"Fine," I said then she said a silent yes.

"But, I'm not telling you right now. What about sisters' night tonight? I'll tell you then." I offered.

"Okay. Sisters' night, at eight, at your room?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Just then, a blonde dude with a confident smile walked in from the elevator. I quickly checked him out. He is quite handsome.

"Hey, Lucy." He said and then handed a pink rose to my sister.

"Bell, this is Quennel, the guy that asked me to 'hang out' with him." Lucy introduced.

"Hey, and you are—?" he asked, trying to get my name.

"It's Annabella Jackson, Lucy's sister." I said introducing myself.

"I'm Quennel, for your information." He said

Okay, my _sister _is _actually dating _a _cute guy_. Oh my gods. I had always thought Lucy would date a really geeky person. Looks like I am _totally _wrong.

"Now, I better leave you two to your uh… meeting."

I seriously can't believe my sister is dating a cute guy. I giggled and then walked toward my room, leaving the two alone. Now, I need further planning on my so-called plan.

**Quennel's POV**

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"You'll see." I said, keeping it a mystery.

I dragged her toward the elevator and then pressed the 'main level' button.

_Ding!_

We walked out of the elevator and then the lobby and into the fields.

"Let's mount the horse." I said then mounted.

She came up after me and sat behind me. Then, I wrapped a piece of black cloth around her eyes, hoping that she doesn't have a clue to where we're going.

**Lucille's POV**

_Nooooooooooo!_

I don't like the darkness, it creeps me out.

"Quennel, what's the horse's name?" I asked.

_My name is Christy, m'lady. _The horse said.

Oh, yeah! I can simply talk to the horse.

"Never mind" I told Quennel.

_Christy? Do you know where we're heading right now? _I asked the horse.

_We're heading toward the strawberry fields, m'lady. _

There was a moment of silence until the horse said,

_We have past the strawberry fields, m'lady, I think we're heading toward the beach._

Suddenly, I smelled the sea in the air.

"Quennel, are we going to the beach?" I asked

I felt him froze for a second, because I had my hand around his waist.

"Umm… yeah… how did you know?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I can smell the sea in the air _and _I can talk to the horse."

Then, I heard him curse in Ancient Greek.

"How could have I forgotten that you're Poseidon's granddaughter?"

"Oh, well, maybe it is the fact that you're too dumb."

"Shut up." He told me.

I giggled and then we kept going.

After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke.

"Can I take off my blindfolds now? I already know where we're going."

"Fine," He grumbled.

I carefully took off the blindfolds, and returned it to him.

I smelled the sea, making myself feeling healthier than before. We got to the place where there is starting to have sand. We both dismounted.

"Quennel, be a gentleman and carry these for me, will you?" I said and un-mounted (if that was even a word) the horse, handing the equipments to him. He put the equipment into a box beside the entrance. There are rows of boxes lined down there for horse equipments, 'cause people ride horses down to the beach (unless you want a good, long fifteen minutes walk). By riding, we can get here in five minutes. We have two horse men, Mike and Doug, to put the horses in the right stables, one at the beach and one at the school campus. Well, the beach _is _within our school's private property, but it's still a long distance.

Quennel is carrying some sort of picnic basket, which, I just noticed. "Que—nnel—An—der—son." He said as he wrote down his name on the little whiteboard using a marker.

"C'mon." he said and grabbed my wrist and guided me toward a place under the palm trees. In there, laid a red and white blanket spread on the ground. In the middle of the blanket is a glass jar with a red bow on it full of flowers. The flowers look beautiful, with every colour you can imagine. It made the place smell wonderful. Aww, he's such a thoughtful and sweet guy.

"Quennel!" I exclaimed. "Aww, that's so sweet and thoughtful of you."

"Yup, that's me, a sweet and thoughtful guy." He said proudly.

Then, he opened his picnic basket and brought out sandwiches and drinks and snacks and a big blue jar, I wondered what is in the jar.

"We're having a picnic?" I asked, a little amazed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like a picnic, like… a coffee break in the afternoon. We can do something if you want to, though." He said.

"No, this is fine." I assured him.

Suddenly, my phone beeped. I took it out and looked at the screen.

"I got a text message. Do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all." He said

I touched my iPhone and the screen lit up. On the screen says, _From: Annabella, 2 minutes ago." _And the message was completely useless, it only said, _omg, omg, omg. __**(A/N: bold=Lucy, italic=Bella)**_

**Wat?**I texted back

_Aphordite just posted a paper on the bullentin board sayin that there will be a valentine's day dance._

What exactly is Valentine's Day? I had no clue.

After a few moments, she typed,

_U do know wat valentine's day is, right?_

**Maybe…**I typed

_Admit it, you don't know_

After a few minutes, she texted me a seriously long message.

_Well, valentine's day is on 2/14, it is day of love where couples do romantic stuff. Basically, couples spend that day w/each other. And aphordite said there's gonna b a dance & she named it the 'sweetheart soirée'_

After I read what she wrote, I texted back,

**If VD is on 2/14, isn't it a little 2 early 2 announce it bout the dance.**

_Who cares? At least there's one_

**Bell, u know I could've cared less**

_I thought u would care since u have a bf_

**He's NOT my bf. Gtg**

With that, I stuffed my phone into my pocket.

"I am done." I announced.

"Good, 'cause I am done setting things up." He said

We started to dig in our sandwiches. They are DELICIOUS!

"Did you make them?" I asked him

"Yeah."

"They are SO good."

"Thank you, I like to cook."

"Do you know how to make lemon squares?"

"Yeah."

"I LOVE THEM!"

I finished my sandwich and moved on to the desserts.

"What's that?" I pointed to a yummy-looking thing.

"That's blueberry crumbles"

I took a bite out of it and let the warm blueberry wash over my mouth. After a few more blueberry crumbles, I went to eliminate the pudding and the tiramisu and the mousse. After I had eaten my share of the desserts, I told Quennel,

"Oh my gods, you are such a good cook. The only thing I can cook is mac 'n' cheese."

"I can teach you how to make these stuff."

I laughed out loud and then I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I said really, really quickly.

Then I jumped and hugged him, and I let go of him, blushing.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I was a little over excited."

He is blushing, too. Right now, we still have a lot of goodies left: cocktail, bubble tea, jelly beans, nerds, smarties, kit kats, skittles, slushies, cappuccino, popsicles, apple pie, and puffs with ice cream inside. I already feel really stuffed.

"I don't think I need to go to the cafeteria anymore." I said.

Then, something hit me.

"Wait, you asked me out at about 2:30. You made all of these in one and a half hours?"

"Except for the candies, yeah."

"How can you cook so quickly?"

"I don't know, maybe I have natural talent or something."

"Can we do something else, I am really full." I said, changing the subject

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

I thought for a second and said,

"Horseback riding"

"Ok… then let's go to the stables."

**_Thankfully, this time my attention didn't get hijacked by my PS3, and I want reviews for breaking my update record._**


	9. The Great Prophecy and An Interview

**_Hey, ppl! Finally, my beta reader sent me the document. Yay!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, I only own the characters I made and the plot for this story.**_

**_Thank you to PJATOSROCKS09 for beta-ing (even though it's a bit of wait, still grateful for it)_**

**_Thank you to for helping me with my story (even though she's not so upbeat about it all the time)_**

**Chapter 9**

**Lucille's POV**

Quennel was riding a black stallion and I rode a brown Thoroughbred named Charm. Charm is my horse. I started riding when I was about five. Long story short, my dad eventually bought me a horse.

I looked at my watch, it's already 7. Wow, time goes my fast when you're having fun.

"I have to go now."

He grabbed my wrist and said,

"At least let me take you back."

"Okay."

So we got our equipment and put it on Charm and rode back to the campus. After we got to the sixth floor (the half-half blood floor), he asked me,

"So, you're technically my girlfriend now, right?"

I didn't answer him; instead, I stepped closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said dumbly.

"Bye, Quennel." I said.

I giggled and left him alone in the common room.

After a while, I went to visit my mom and dad. Actually, I only need to talk to my mom, but I struck up a conversation with my dad, since my mom is showering.

"Dad, you've been in two Great Prophecies, right?"

"Yeah."

"And when one is finished, another one comes out, right?"

"Yeah."

Just then, my mom came out of the washroom.

"Lucy, honey, you need to talk to me 'bout something?"

"Just a second, mom, dad was telling me 'bout the Great Prophecies." I turned to my dad and started to speak again.

"Daddy, so do you know the one we have right now?"

"Yeah, let me see, I remember it was: _Eight half-breeds shall battle at will, to ensure their succ—_" then my mom cut my dad off.

"Percy, dear, you were such a seaweed brain and you still are one. The prophecy is:

_Eight powerful half-breeds shall battle at will_

_And one shall betray the others when ill_

_To ensure their success, another quest must me lead_

_To the Land of the Dead where Olympus will dread_

_Through one's tears shall the eight unite_

_The betrayer shall struggle in the light_

_Amulets combine power at sacred ground_

_Only then will answer be found_

My mom announced like it was a speech or something making it seem so formal. Okay, now I have some serious questions to ask.

"What are half-breeds?" I asked

"I suppose it's like half-half bloods."

"Who's that someone that's going to betray us when he or she is sick?"

"Dear, I don't know."

"Is someone going to cry a river so they can magically flow together and

unite?"

"I think you're being a little too creative, hon."

"What are amulets?"

"That one I know how to answer. Amulets are gems hung to a string like necklaces. The story of the amulets is that Hecate created them long ago to save mankind. There are seven of them: white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. While Hecate is making one of the amulets, she made a mistake and made a black one. Now the black one is called a loner because it is purely made by mistake."

"Okaaaaay."

"So, they are going to the underworld, that's for sure."

"Lucy, don't think much about it, it _will _happen. And you might not even get involved in it. And prophecies usually have double meanings; it's not straight forward like math. Like there's this time where everyone thought your father's soul is going to get reaped but instead, it was L—Luke's soul that got reaped."

"Your mother still has a rough time talking about him, just drop it, okay?" my dad demanded.

"Okay, dad."

"He was like my brother!" my mom said, sobbing on my dad's shoulder.

"It's okay, Annabeth."

"Now, Lucy, what did you want to talk to me about?" my mom inquired, quickly recovering from the pain.

"There's this guy, Quennel, that asked me out and so I went and it was my first date ever." I explained

"That's wonderful, hon, I am so happy for you, as long as you like him, 'cause playing with people's hearts are not wise."

"Wait, so this guy likes you?" my dad said, finally catching up.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Percy?" my mom said

"Guys, always so slow." I teased

"I know, right?" my mom said, agreeing with me.

"Hey!" my dad said in defense of himself.

"Now, dear, can you tell me who Quennel's godly parent is?"

"His godly parent is Apollo."

Mom got a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong, mom?" I said not realizing why she looks so troubled

"Nothing, it's just Apollo guys are known to play with girls' hearts."

"I'll get data about him, mom. Don't worry, my little heart isn't that easy to break." I assured her.

I'm going to have an interview with Timothy. I thought he would know the most about him since they are like best buddies. Well, he doesn't know it's an interview, but whatever.

"Timothy, wait up!"

He turned around to look at me.

"Can I ask a few things?" I said

"Sure. What?"

"Who was Quennel's last girlfriend?"

"Are spying on him?" he said, narrowing his eyes

"Yes and no."

"What kind of answer is that?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Just swear on River Styx that you won't tell him."

"That's not an answer to my question."

"Just do it! Or I'll… hmm… you don't want to know what tricks I have up my sleeve." I said, threatening him.

"Fine, I swear on River Styx to not tell Quennel about this whole thing."

Lightning rumbled in the distance. Now, the oath is binding.

"Good, now, who was his last girlfriend?"

"Umm… he had so many that I don't remember, but was it… Celeste?"

"How many ex-girlfriends does he have?"

"I think he has about… 15?"

My jaw dropped. Fifteen?

"When did he start dating?"

"Last year in September."

A year has 365 days. My brain did a quick calculation. So three hundred sixty five divided by fifteen equals… 24.33. If the girls had him equally, each girl had him for twenty four days! What if Quennel dumps me in the next twenty four days?

"If shared equally, Quennel had each girl for twenty four days!" I

shrieked.

"Well, some girls lasted like one or two months." Timothy said, trying to make me feel better, and I am grateful for such a great friend.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I feel like I'm Bella's last season clothes that are about to be tossed into trash. The only difference is that no one is saving the girlfriend. At least Bella's clothes have me as a savior. Anyways, Celeste, you said?"

"Yeah."

I walked toward the elevator but then twirled around.

"Umm… who's Celeste's godly parent?"

"Demeter."

"Thanks."

I decided to use the stairs since I'm not going up.

After I got to the Demeter's floor, I bumped into an old friend.

"Kaitlynn?" I said, not believing what I'm seeing.

"Lucy?" the blond girl said

"Oh my gods, it _is _you! I haven't met you since you transferred away!

And I thought I was hallucinating seeing you."

"Me, too! I thought my mind was messing with me. And I know I transferred to this school. I never knew you were a demigod too. Want to come by later? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Totally," I said, agreeing with her. "Umm…listen, I'm looking for Celeste, is she here?"

"Yes, she is, she's… the one on the couch with long, brown hair right over there."

"Thank you! Bye!"

I walked over to Celeste and casually sat beside her. She looked at me and said,

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I am Lucy. Listen, I came here to ask you a few things about Quennel since you are his last girlfriend."

"Look, if you are here to torture me about him, I am SO over him."

"I know that, actually I wasn't sure, but I am his new girlfriend, and I want to make sure that I am not being played."

"Well, rumors are that the day after he kisses a girl, he breaks up with her. And it's totally true; he broke up with me the day after he got a kiss from me."

Okay, simple, I just won't give him a kiss.

"Thanks, Celeste, you've being such a great help."

"No problem, I just wish that guy can be dumped by a girl for once. But every girl believes that he won't break up with them, and doesn't have the heart to break up with him."

"Maybe I will be the girl to dump him. We'll see. I am going to see if he proves himself worthy of a guy, not based on his pretty face."

**Hello, everyone! It's PJATOSROCKS09! I just wanted to apologize for being a lazy beta reader. :P. I was incredibly busy. Watch out, Quennel!**

_**That was PJATOSROCKS09 talking to you guys. Anyways, if reviews come in quickly, i will post the next chapter. i already have chapter 10 done and chapter 11 is almost done.**_


	10. Karaoke Night

**Hey, people. Just a little advertisement here. Please read 's story: TOA: the missing goddess and the kidnapped friend. Her story is basically the sequel of my story but it's based on different characters. Now I am done with advertising, go on and read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and I only own the characters I made and the plot for this story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Lucille's POV**

At 7:45, when I was getting ready for sisters night, Timothy knocked on the door.

"What are you here for? Tonight is karaoke night since you and Annabella are newcomers, you guys have to compete for the best singer rank," he said as if it was obvious.

"Say what?" I said, obviously surprised.

"Hurry! You're almost late!" he said, urging me to hurry up.

Guess I am singing tonight.

"Can you dance?" he asked

"Of course!"

I never knew he could ask such a stupid question. I can do gymnastics, ballet, jazz, hip hop, you name it, I got it.

"Well, you're going to dance, that's for sure. The crowds are the judges. We like good dancing and singing," he said.

"If I am dancing, I'm wearing my sneakers," I announced. "I don't want an unfortunate person to get hit by my ballet flats."

"Umm…you're still wearing a skirt," he said, pointing that out.

"Don't worry, nobody is going to see my underwear," I assured him.

I quickly texted to Annabella,

**Canceling sis nite, we have karaoke**

What song should I sing? For dancing, I have to do hip hop or something like that. People are going to fall asleep if I do ballet. I got to the campfire and a stage was set up with tons of chairs. I gulped. Quennel stood on the stage and I figured he is the host.

"Let's have Samantha to sing us a song to compete with the new comers!" my boyfriend said.

A girl that looked about twelve came up to the stage and sang. How am I supposed to win? She is an Apollo's kid for gods' sake! She sang her song sweetly and did some very easy dancing moves. WOW! This girl dances horribly. If we're competing in dancing, it's like taking a lollipop from a baby. I didn't really hear what she was singing, 'cause I am trying to figure out how to win this game. I'm not too worried about competing against my sister, though, all the dancing she can do is keep side-stepping. Just then, Quennel welcomed Bella on to the stage. She started to sing and sidestepping (no doubt).

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting Through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

I recognized the song immediately; it's fireworks by Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know there's still a chance for you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the light _

_Like the Fourth of July_

'_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh,oh,oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh,oh,oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow _

_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the light_

_Like the Fourth of July_

'_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make them go "Oh,oh,oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh,oh,oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time you let it through-ooh-ooh_

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh,oh,oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em al in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

After Annabella's song, Quennel announced,

"Now, Lucille Jackson will sing."

I made my way on to the stage and started to sing. After all of my thinking, I decided to sing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

I did a phone sign beside my ear.

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I did a front walkover to impress people a little.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong me, you belong with me_

_Walking in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

After I sang, Quennel said,

"The people who likes Sam's singing and dancing, you stay in the middle. Everyone who liked Annabella's singing and dancing, head back by the snack bar. Everyone who liked Lucy, go toward the forest."

Surprisingly, most people chose me. Sam just said a loud "Ugh!" and stormed out of here.

Quennel, as a host, announced,

"Congratulations! We have a winner. Lucy Jackson, my girlfriend!"

Quennel came down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said,

"You were amazing!"

"Thanks." I said in return.

Then, everyone said,

"Aww!"

Timothy came up to me and congratulated me,

"Great job! You were awesome!"

"Thanks."

I found Annabella in the crowd and asked her,

"Hey, you still up for sister night?"

"Totally," she said as if I should've known the answer to that, and I do, I just have to ask.

I ran into my room and quickly changed into my pajamas and opened my door a little bit and looked from the left to the right. I made sure nobody is there and scampered into Bella's room.

"Hey!" I said, greeting her.

"Hey!" she said back.

"So are you going to tell me who it is now?" I said, growing curious of who she likes.

"Not right now," she answered.

I pouted.

"Not fair!" I whined like a little kid not getting his candy cane.

"I _will _tell you tonight." She promised.

"Okay."

"So…how was your date?"She asked me.

"It was amazing!" I blabbered on about how it went and stuff. Then I told her about my conversation with Celeste.

She showed me her thinking face. "Well, you actually might be the one to dump him first in his history of dates. If he shows himself as a jerk."

"Yup, I totally agree." I said while nodding my head.

"By the way, have you come to a conclusion about Quennel yet?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?" she said getting impatient.

"Well, I guess, yeah, I do like him, but if he's a player, I'm going to dump him faster than you can say 'avocado every day'. Which reminds me, who do _you _like?"

I heard her take a deep breath and said,

"Timothy."

I was stunned for a moment and yelled,

"WHAT!"

**Now please review! i like them and they make me write faster. if you want some kind of things taking place in my story, you're more than welcome to tell me your ideas. Happy writing, people.**


	11. First Day Of School

**Hey, people. I got this done on Sunday, but I am gonna see if I can get more reviews or not. That's why I didn't update on Sunday. Little heads-up: I will be writing a lot (which means tons) next week, 'cause it's SPRING BREAK! I will probably update in one or two days next week, so BEWARE! My friend, is not getting any reviews on her story, and she is sad. Please go check out her story. Her story is more awesome than mine. Hard to get that last sentence out, but still... Anyways, read on.**

**Thank you to PJATOSROCKS09 for being an awesome beta-reader.**

**Thank you to maxgab, DEDEBUG9, Jason Strong, Irene-o-holic, LittleOwl9, BeyBay, biancadiangelo0703 for reviewing. (that was from chapter 9-11 for reviewing)**

**I have 49 reviews right now, thank you to those who ever reviewed for making this possible. My dream is to get to 100 reviews, well, I am half way there!**

**Chapter 11**

**Lucille's POV**

I heard her take a deep breath and said,

"Timothy."

I was stunned for a moment and yelled,

"What!"

"I know. Promise you won't get your hands on him?"

"I promise," I said.

We discussed more about guys and whatnot until I said,

"Bell, I got to go now, its past curfew."

"Okay," she told me.

"Sleep tight, tomorrow's first day of school."

It's hard to believe that she is the older one, since I am more responsible of things.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I hit the snooze button and it stopped beeping. I looked at the clock and it shows it's sixty thirty in the morning. Breakfast starts at eight, so I had one and a half hour before breakfast. In case you're wondering why I wake up so early in the morning, it's because I exercise in the morning.

I got changed into a white polo shirt and light green-blue vest and light brown pants and wore my coffee brown boots.

As I am heading for the private stables (some people bring their own horse), I saw a familiar blond guy playing basketball. I walked over to greet him.

"Hey, Quennel."

"Lucy? You're an early bird?" He inquired, obviously not believing the fact that I wake up early in the morning.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" he asked.

"I always wake up early to ride Charm."I answered.

"Oh. Do you know our school has a riding team?"

"Really?"

OH MY GODS! OUR SCHOOL HAS A RIDING TEAM. I AM SO GOING TO JOIN.

"Can I ride with you?" Quennel asked.

"Sorry, but no; I'm an advanced rider, and I am going trail ride."

He got a disappointed look on his face and said,

"Oh, that's okay then."

I took one last look at him and hurried off to the stables. I trudged into Charm's stall, and I saw him with hay all over his face. I can't help but chuckle. Where's the camera when you need one?

I muttered, "Fatty."

He snorted and said,

_The hay pile attacked me!_

"Yeah, yeah, Charmy. That's just an excuse."

_But it was true! _He whinnied. _And don't you call me Charmy._

I quickly took out my phone and touched the camera icon and quickly captured the scene of Charm with hay all over his face.

Charm shook the hay off but it was too late, I already got the photo. He realized that and said,

_Listen. I know you have the seriously embarrassing photo of me, but don't even think about showing that photo to the very fine lady horses._

"Sorry, but I already thought about it. Anyways, you up for trail ride?"

_Totally!_

I tacked Charm up and pulled his reins and lead him outside the stables. I mounted and squeezed his side and he broke into a walk. We got to the entrance of the trails.

"Ready, boy?" I said to my horse.

_Yes, I am ready._

I chose to do the cross-country course.

I urged Charm into a canter, _3,2,1! _Charm leaped over the log. After a while, he jumped over the creek, not even looking at the rushing water below him. I slowed him into a trot as he turned around a tight turn, and squeezed his side, making him turn into a slow canter. He flied over a double oxer. We went through a few more twists, turns, and jumps, and we finished the cross country course. I looked at my watch and realized it's already 7. I told Charm to gallop really fast, or else. He knows that the 'or else' is the picture I took about thirty minutes ago. We used the easy way home. We took the road without any bumps and jumps. His hooves clip-clopped against the road. We got to the entrance of the trail; I cooled him down and put him back into his stall.

"I am going to be late for breakfast, boy, sorry, I'll come back to comb you after I eat."

_Alright._

The private stable is by the beach, which is a really long way back to my dorm, so I decided to request for one more help. I did a really loud cab whistle. A white Pegasus came to sight.

_What do you need, m'lady? _She said.

"Angel, you don't need to call me m'lady."

Angel sort of has the same problem Blackjack had about calling me m'lady. Except Blackjack calls my dad 'boss'.

_Fine. As I was saying, what do you need?_

"I need a fast way to my room."

_Fast is my specialty. Hop on and board Angel Airlines, _Angel said sarcastically and mentally.

I mounted, and she went so fast, I swear, my hair is going to stay half way up. We got to my patio in five minutes.

"Thanks, Angel. You wait here." I said to her.

She landed on my deck. I quickly opened my drawer and grabbed a pack of her favorite snacks.

"Here's your treat."

_Whoa! Sugar cubes! Next time you need to fly anywhere, just call me! Remember, I will gladly accept treats at all times._

Then she greedily snatched the sugar cubes from my hand.

"Okay." I said, and told her I'll keep her offer in mind.

It's 7:15. I hit the shower. Ah! It feels so good.

I changed into my uniform. A short sleeved white polo shirt and my kilt (blue and black square patterned). I wore a black vest over my shirt. I wore shorts under my kilt, 'cause you never know when a guy decides to flip your kilt. I also wore my black ballet flats. I left my hair down, wavy and all, but I did wear my black hair band. I thought I still have a lot of time, so I sat down to read. I was startled when something bumped my window. I stared toward the window, but I only saw a familiar white Pegasus.

"Angel?" I asked in disbelief.

_It's 7:55, m'lady._

"What?" I screeched. It's seven fifty five already?

_Exactly, _my Pegasus responded.

I grabbed a pack of sugar cubes I opened about thirty minutes ago. I hopped on to Angel and yelled,

"GO, GO, GO!"

_Don't you think I know that?_

I didn't answer her. On the way to the cafeteria, I spotted Quennel walking toward the cafeteria.

"Angel, land by that blond guy." I commanded.

_Yes, m'lady._

"Quennel!"

Then she swooped down and landed just by him.

"Hey!" I said. "Need a ride?"

"Don't mind if I do." He climbed aboard.

_Oh, m'lady, do you like—_

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Uh…is there a problem?" Quennel asked, clearly not understanding what's going on, considering he's not a descendant of Poseidon and couldn't hear the Pegasus talking mentally to me.

"No, no, of course not. My Pegasus, Angel, here had too much sugar cubes." I flashed him my not-suspicious-and-very-cute smile.

_Oh, I would not talk if I were you, 'cause I would happily call on Grandpa Posei—,_ I said to Angel in my mind.

_No, that's okay. That isn't really necessary,_she replied quickly.

_I thought so, _I said.

As our little threatening conversation ended, we had also arrived at the cafeteria.

"Thanks for the ride," Quennel said.

"No problem." I said.


	12. Homeroom and Science

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and I only own the plot for this story and the characters I made.**_

_**Thank you to PJATOSROCKS09 for beta-ing my story (though he didn't beta this chapter)**_

_**Thank you so much to for beta-ing this chapter on such short notice.**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, namely Fallen121, maxgab, DEDEBUG9, biancadiangelo0703. Thank you for reviewing! Appreciate it!**_

_Previously_

"_Thanks for the ride," Quennel said._

"_No problem." I said._

**Chapter 11**

**Lucille's POV**

"Want to sit with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

One of the differences between camp and our school is that we don't have to sit with our siblings, which is totally fine by me. I went to line up for food.

"Bean soup?" one of the dryads asked.

"No thanks." I said.

At the end of the line, all I got was two pieces of bread, a cream puff, raisin toast, soy milk for breakfast. I checked out what Quennel got and he has pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of milk.

"How come you eat so little?" I asked.

"'Cause when I woke up, I ate the blueberry crumbles leftovers," he answered.

"That's why you don't have much food, huh?"

"Yup," he said, popping the _p. _

After we're done, we talked.

"You look great in uniforms," he complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said.

He grabbed my hand. We both chuckled.

"What's your locker's number?" he inquired.

"Eighty nine." I replied.

"Really? Mine is next to yours." He sounded really upbeat about it.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I guess we get to see each other after every class." He seemed really happy about that.

"I got to go to class now," I said.

"Okay, bye!" he said.

I flashed him a smile and proceeded to class.

"Hey, Lucy!" I recognized the voice immediately, it's Annabella.

"What?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"Check out that guy, he's so hot!"

Seriously? She called my name just for this.

"I thought you like Timothy!" I said.

"Yeah, but I ought to check out guys once in a while or I'll die!" She acted like that's a natural disaster or something.

"Watch how I make a move," she said.

So she walked beside that guy, Vex, I think. She got Vex's attention and threw him a flirty smile and waves her hand by wriggling her fingers. Yup, that's Annabella on a normal day. I rolled my eyes. I swear, if she wasn't a half-breed, she would definitely be an Aphrodite's kid. I got to go to homeroom now. I finally got to Ms. Peterson's room. Her classroom is actually just beside the cafeteria, but it took me ten minutes just to get there. Do you want to know why? It's because that retarded Alex kid gave me the wrong directions _on purpose. _I'm going to beat the crap out of him later. I ran in to the classroom just as the bell rang. Whew! I'm not late. The desks are paired together. According to the seating plan, I sit next to my sister. I walked to my desk and forced a smile at Bella.

"What took you so long?" she asked.]

"Nothing," I lied.

This teacher is so lame. She paired us up alphabetically. Just then, an old, fat lady walked in to the room.

"Good morning. I'm Ms. Peterson, daughter of Ares, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. If any of you honey pies misbehave yourselves, you can meet mister and Mrs. Fists after school, and you don't want to meet them."

Okaaay, maybe she isn't so lame after all. Right now, I totally feel like I'm in military school (which I didn't sign up for). Ms. P. might have just wear a sign that says: DON'T MESS WITH MAMA. She handed out some notices and said,

"The rest of class is free period."

All of us stood up in unison and started to walk toward our buddies when she said,

"NO TALKING OR ANY FORM OF CONVERSATION WHATSOEVER!"

Obviously, Luna didn't get the message because she was caught texting. Ms. Peterson grabbed Luna's phone and said,

"Miss Brunner, you may come see me afterschool for your phone."

Luna squeaked an okay and shrank back. I feel so sorry for her. The bell finally rang, and all of us packed up as fast as we could and rushed out of the classroom. I checked my schedule and found out I have science with Mr. Carlos next. I bumped into Quennel.

"Hey! Who do you have next?" he asked.

"Mr. Carlos." I said.

"I just had him." He informed me.

"Is he good or bad?" I asked him.

Please be good, please be good. I crossed all my fingers for Mr. Carlos to be good.

"Not bad," he said.

YES! YES! YES!

"By the way, I have Ms. Peterson next," He told me.

I must have showed a face of horror, because he asked,

"Uh oh. Is she _that_ bad?"

"She is _not _someone you want to mess with," I replied.

"Thanks for the heads-up, see ya." He said and hurried off toward the Tartarus of our school.

Oh no! I forgot to ask him where Mr. Carlos's classroom is.

"Hey, Lucy, you getting your way around?" I turned around and felt relieved.

"Hi, Timothy. Can you tell me where Mr. Carlos's room is?"

"It's the third on the left. He's the kind of teacher who gives a lot of homework."

He kind of crushed my hope of Mr. Carlos being a really nice teacher.

"Thanks, bye," I said to him.

I found Mr. Carlos's room and walked in. Mr. Carlos looked about in his forties and he has horns on his head. I walked over to him and said,

"Are you supposed to be a satyr?"

"Blah-ha-ha. Of course!" he answered

Are all satyrs supposed to do that? 'Cause Uncle Grover does that. If he gives a lot of homework, we would need a lot of papers. Wouldn't that kill like a ton of trees? In his classroom, all desks are by themselves. We have three rows and four desks in each row. The seating plan was drawn on the board. I am supposed to sit in the third seat in the right row. The only friend that is sitting close to me is Kaitlynn. I guess that's what you can do if you have mind reading skills. When the class is over, all of us got at least two homework assignment. I found out that we're expected to write on the computer and e-mail our finished assignment to Mr. Carlos. All the classes went by and it's lunch. I was walking by my sister and we were going toward the cafeteria.

**_Plz review!_**

**_Another post i need to make: if you have been having problems updating your story because of the ' error type 2' use the following address to update ur story:_**

**_h t t p : / / l o g i n . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s t o r y / s t o r y _ e d i t _ c o n t e n t . p h p ? s t o r y i d =_**

**_after the = enter your story id there. P.S. delete the spaces in between each letter_**

**_thank u so much to the author who told me about it: I'mTheGirlWhoLearnedToFly_**


	13. Annabella's Big Moment

**_I am so sorry that I didn't update last week. I had some beta issues. Anyways, I have a new story: Dragon Master! You should totally check it out! If you can' find the story then check back in about three days._**

_**Heads up. This chapter has some umm… scenes rated M. I'm sorry if it sucks, 'cause I don't appreciate lemons myself. For those of you who don't want to read that part, it is written in bold. So just scroll down until the words aren't bold anymore. Happy reading!**_

_**Thank you to ApolloKidd, Fallen121, Aguilita Cruz, , DEDEBUG9, biancadiangelo0703, StrawberriesR-awesome for reviewing my story.**_

_**Thank you to PJATOSROCKS09 for beta-ing my story.**_

_**Thank you to for helping me on little things from time to time.**_

_Previously_

_All the classes went by and it's lunch. I was walking by Annabella and we were going toward the cafeteria._

**Chapter 13**

**Lucille's POV**

"Lunch is totally my _favorite _subject," my sister said.

"Umm…lunch is not _technically _a subject," I said.

"Whatever, you don't have to be so literal," she said.

I sighed. As I entered someone put his or her arm around me. I expect it to be Bella, but it was Quennel.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey," I said back.

"I brought something for you!" my boyfriend said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Lemon squares!"

"LEMON SQUARES!" I shouted. "Where are they?"

"They are right over here." He said pointing to his backpack. "I'll give it to you right after you get lunch."

"Okay."

I went through the lunch line and I got spaghetti and garlic bread and juice. I looked over the cafeteria and saw Quennel waving me over to a table. I walked over and sat down to eat. He said,

"Stay here, I'll go and get something to eat." I nodded and he took off.

Annabella came over and sat in front of me.

"Hi!" she squealed.

She got the same thing as me for lunch. Timothy came over and sat next to me. Whoa! Not a good sign. My sister's smile turned into a frown. I looked at her in the eyes and her expression said something like, _Why didn't he sit next to me? _I shot her a look that said, _Well, don't look at me! It's the guy's choice. _We are weird like that; we can communicate to each other just by looking at each other in the eyes. Bella and I both have a seat next to us, and he took the seat beside me! Wow! Quennel came over and noticed I don't have an available seat anymore and sat beside Bella.

**Timothy's POV**

"Timothy! Come over and we can sit together." I know that voice all too well, it's Siena. Now, I don't feel the same way I did for Siena before the Jacksons came. I think I know what I need to do.

"Hey, Siena, baby, do you want to meet afterschool, in your room?" I said.

"Sure." She said.

All the classes for today went by. I knocked on Siena's door; she opened the door and gave me a big hug. She had a blue top with spaghetti straps and white shorts. Her hair is long and wavy today.

"Hi!" she greeted. "Come in." she closed the door.

**She has one of her hand around my cheek and another on my chest. Then she started kissing me. Somehow she led me to her bed. For a girl, she is really strong, 'cause she pushed me on to her bed. She started to unbutton my shirt and her hands roaming all over my chest. I came to my senses that I don't want this. I really don't. **

"**Siena, stop. I don't want this," I said.**

"**But, **_**I **_**do. I have wanted this, since…since forever," she said.**

"**Sorry, but I can't do this with you," I said.**

"**Then, you don't love me."**

"**I do, I really do," I convinced.**

**The truth is: I don't like her, not anymore. I used to, but now I don't.**

"**If you do, then prove it to me. Do this with me," she pleaded.**

"**I can't," I said.**

"**Then you don't love me anymore."**

"**I'm sorry, but I just can't do this with you. It's not good for either of us."**

"**Okay, if you insist," she said, backing down.**

**I putted my shirt back on.**

"Do you have something to tell me, baby?" she asked. "You look like you have something to say."

I _do _have something to say, but it's going to hurt her _really _bad. I got an uneasy feeling. Maybe I'll do it next time.

"Uh…nothing, it's nothing."

"Okay, if you say so." She said.

"You know what? I have to leave now. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Okay, bye." She sounded kind of sad. I haven't spent a lot of time with her lately, 'cause of the Jacksons' arrival. She was probably looking forward to this afternoon. But I can't be with her. It would make me feel a little guilty of not telling her something. I rushed out of her room, thinking how I am a soft-hearted idiot. I seriously need lessons on how to break up with a girl. I would have gone to Quennel for advice if I'm not so embarrassed about it. I better go do my homework now. I need a plan. Oh, yes, I got one. Singing is always one of the best ways of expressing your feelings.

**Lucy's POV**

I am doing homework with Quennel right now. He's doing math and he doesn't get most of the questions. I wonder if he ever listens in class.

"You know what? Do you know how you can stop asking for my help?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It's called _listening in class._"

"Stop it. I'll listen next time. But please help me."

I can't help it but help him. He is really good at puppy dog faces. I can do all the questions he doesn't get. I think I might be able to skip a grade…nah, never mind, I'll just stick to grade ten.

"I'm done all of my homework now," I announced.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer? I need help on my homework," he pleaded.

"Sorry, can't do. If you need help, go ask your math teacher or something."

I got into the elevator before he can protest.

**Annabella's POV**

I really don't have anything to do, so I went to hang out with Chiron. I know it's seriously lame, but, hey, I'm new here.

"Chiron, what's in the attic?" I asked.

"There are many different uh…souvenirs heroes brought back from their quests in there," He replied.

"Oh. Can I go check it out?"

"Sure, I'll go with you."

Chiron grabbed me and swung me onto his back and cantered toward the attic. When we arrived there, he said,

"I can't go up there. Horses and stairs just don't mix together. Go up there, as you wish, but don't touch anything," he said.

"Okay, no touchie." I promised.

I went up the stairs and the attic looks old with cobwebs. My eyes fixed on one particular item. The necklace has a black gem on it. The gem was as dark as midnight and suddenly the room felt colder. I touch the gem and it feels so good. _No touching, _I remembered Chiron said. Oops. The gem shined really bright and I had to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, the necklace is gone. Where is it? I searched everywhere for it, but I couldn't find it. I felt an unfamiliar weight around my neck. I looked down, and there it is! I tried taking it off, but it wouldn't work. I decided to just tell Chiron about it.

"Chiron, Chiron!" I yelled as I hurried downstairs.

"What's the matter, child?" Chiron asked with concerning eyes.

I explained my story in the attic to him, and when I finished, he widened his eyes.

"Το φυλαχτό είναι δική σική σας για να κρατήσει," Chiron said.

My mind slowly began to decipher the words.

_The Amulet Is Yours To Keep._

_**Hey! It's PJATOSROCKS09. I'm sorry I've been a lazy beta-reader, but I have been **__**so**_** busy lately, it's like, not even funny.**

**That was a message from the beta-reader. Okay, I would really appreciate reviews for my hard work! Until next time!**


	14. Magic Practice

**_Hi, guys!_**

**____****_Thank you to those who reviewed (which is not that much): maxgab, DEDEBUG9, biancadiangelo0703, Fallen121._**

**____****__****and for the rest of you who didn't review *glares*, well REVIEW! Yes, that means you.**

**_Also, I have a new story. I would be really happy if you can go and check it out._**

**____****Now, I am just gonna quickly do the disclaimer, so you can get on with the story.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own the plot of this story and the characters I made up._**

_Previously_

_I explained my story in the attic to him, and when I finished, he widened his eyes._

_"Το φυλαχτό είναι δική σική σας για να κρατήσει," Chiron said._

_My mind slowly decipher the words that he said._

The amulet is yours to keep.

**Chapter 14**

**Annabella's POV**

He told me the story of the amulets. He led me to his office and pulled out a book that has a black "X" on it.

"Umm…is that the instruction manual?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, no. but it's a spellbook about the special powers of your amulet and basic spells to start you off as a magician. If you have mastered all the spells in this book, come find me. Go find Timothy, he will teach you how to use the spells," Chiron instructed.

After thirty minutes, I finally found him in our common area hanging out with my sister.

"Timothy! Chiron told me to come find you for amulet/magic lessons!" I shouted.

"Oh, which amulet did you get?" he questioned.

"The black one," I answered.

"Okay. Now, we need to go to Hecate's cabin to get you a wand," he said.

"Can I tag along?" my sister asked for permission.

"Sure, you can," he said.

We went all the way down to the lobby and went to the building beside ours, the 'minor' building. The elevator's buttons range from 15 to 32. Timothy pressed 16 and we arrived at Hecate's floor. The common room is black with green letters all floating around. There were stacks and stacks of books on the table. I figured they were spell books; also, this floor is not exactly organized.

"Okay, you need a wand. You can use your hands when you get used to magic more. Let's go to the front counter," he said.

"Hello, Timothy. How may I help you?" the person at the counter said.

"I need the black amulet wand, bro," he said.

The kid's face became more serious and led us to a door and said,

"Ο ιδιοκτήτης της μαύρης έφτασε, ανοίξτε," (The owner of the black has arrived, open,) he chanted.

I guess he was chanting in Greek, because the words don't sound very English. He grabbed a case and opened it. Inside is a black wand with a little clear bulb on the top. It also has a black "X" embroidered on the base of the wand. After getting the wand, we went back to our floor and began to practice my magic.

"Now, let's start off easy. We will practice the most basic spell, which is summoning light. Say 'φως' (light) and point to that light bulb with your wand. Remember to concentrate! Also, you can also say your spell in English, but if you aren't an advanced magician, chances are you are going to cause an explosion. It's safer to say spells in Greek," he instructed.

I focused on light and said, "φως." (light)

A spark of light formed on the clear bulb of my wand and it shoot to the light bulb I was pointing at and the bulb shattered apart.

"Well, that went well," he said, trying to cheer me up.

With a wave of his hands, the pieces of the bulb started to piece itself together and it went back on to the ceiling. I noticed his amulet was glowing when he was using magic.

"I need to explain something. Each amulet has a different colour and gem. Yours is a black diamond, I think. Mine is a yellow sapphire," He explained.

"What about the other colours? What gems do they have?" I asked curiously.

"Red is jacinth. Orange is citrine. Green is chrysolite. Blue is blue topaz. Purple is amethyst. White is a diamond. _**(A/N: google it if you want to see what they look like) **_You can come find me every day for lessons. I'm pretty sure Chiron told you to finish this spell book," he said.

Yay! I get to see him more often! I knew Aphrodite would come through. About two weeks later, I finally aced the light spell (which involved a lot of light bulb shattering, sudden fireworks and a smoky wand). He said that now we can practice the four elements. He also explained that a magician is usually good at one particular element. He said we have to start with the first element, air. He showed me how to do it. I did exactly what he did. The way he swept his hands and turned around. But, only a small breeze came.

"Try harder," Timothy instructed.

_Easy for you to say_, I thought. I blocked out everything, leaving only me and the wind. Still, only soft breezes came. I got so frustrated I swept my left arm forcefully. A wind so strong that it felt like a hurricane blew. I looked around and everything in our common area was out of order.

"Uh…oops," I said innocently.

Timothy looked quite mad and waved his hand and the things began to sort themselves out.

"You need to work on how to control your magic and powers," he commented.

About a month later, I can successfully control all the elements. I also found out that I can control Earth easily.

**Lucille's POV**

I was lying on my bed, trying to fall asleep. I fell so jealous of my sister. She just went to the attic, then—_bam! _I am an all powerful wizard. Her magic has improved greatly—well maybe not. But she can control the elements and I can do nothing. Now I'm just her sidekick sister who no one takes a second glance at. I got lost in my thoughts and then remembered I need to sleep. Hypnos! Do you hate me so much? Just let me sleep already! As if he was listening, he granted my request, as I fell asleep gracefully.

_I was in a dark and gloomy cave. There were no light source, but I could see everything just fine. Something is shining at the end of the cave. I walked toward the light. For the first time, I realized that I was wearing a dress that fell down to my knees. The material it was made out of was like the dandelion seeds. My hair was like the usual, but I was walking barefooted. As I entered the corridor, a clear amulet like Annabella's was sitting on a stand made out of the Earth._

**_NOW, REVIEW. YES, I AM SERIOUS. IF YOU DON'T...I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU. Just kidding, but seriously. Until next time... :P_**

**_~BlueCottonCandy839~_**


	15. Lucy's Accident and the Floreses

_**Hi, peoplez! It's been a week, and I am back with more of my story! **_

_**I would like to thank maxgab, Ggirl0604, Percabeth forever 98, and biancadiangelo0703. I also got an anonymous review from Alex q. *sigh* if only I had more reviews. Right now, I have eighty reviews and twenty away from hitting 100! I decided that I would do something special for the one hundredth person that reviews. And, no, I can't tell you what the surprise is. Guess you'll find out soon.**_

_**Also, I saw that NONE of you checked out my new story. Well, maybe you did, but you definitely did not review. And I am sorry if you think it is boring; you can't please everybody.**_

_**One last thanks to for beta-ing this chapter. You rock for being an awesome friend. Let's get on with this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. I only own the plot for this story and the characters I made.**_

_Previously_

_I was in a dark and gloomy cave. There were no light source, but I could see everything just fine. Something was shining at the end of the cave. I walked towards the light. For the first time, I realized that I was wearing a dress that fell down to my knees. The material it was made out of looked like dandelion seeds. My hair was like the usual, but I was walking barefoot. As I entered the corridor, a clear amulet like Annabella's was sitting on a stand made out of the Earth._

**Chapter 15**

**Lucille's POV**

"_Greetings, Your Majesty." _

_I looked around searching for the owner of the voice._

"_W—who are you?" I stuttered._

"_I am right here, Your Majesty." Her voice echoed (I decided it was a she because the voice sounded feminine), making it hard to zero in on where the voice was coming from._

"_Wait, you're the amulet?" I inquired._

"_Yes, and I have waited for you for eons. My companions and I are all yours. Now you have claimed me, you may wake."_

"_What? I didn't claim anything. Also, who are your companions?"_

_I never got my answers; because the world did a 360 degree spin and I woke up._

I felt something around my neck. I looked down and saw the clear-coloured amulet. My hands were gently folded around a leather covered book with a white six-pointed star on it. I knew this is an amulet just like Annabella's. I can't wait to try out my powers. I checked the clock and it is 7:30. Okay, I have half an hour to get to the cafeteria. I showered and got dressed at top speed. Yes! It was seven forty and I still have twenty minutes until breakfast. I ran out the door and went to knock on Timothy's door and tell him I got my amulet in a dream. I pounded on his door and he flung it open and said sleepily, "What do you want, Quennel?"

I waved my hand in front of his face and said, "Uh…hello?"

"Oh, uh…hi, Lucy," he said, blushing.

I saw that he is only wearing his boxers. A wave of heat came to my face; I must have been blushing.

"Umm…nice boxers," I commented.

"Just a second," he said.

He went to his closet and put on a shirt. I felt relieved when he did that, 'cause I don't have to blush the whole time I talked to him.

"Thank you for doing that. Anyways, I had this dream and I got an amulet. Can we start practicing magic now? Please?" I pleaded.

"We have got to get to breakfast," he protested.

"Pleeeeeease?" I pleaded with my sad puppy dog face. No one could resist my puppy dog face. No one.

"Fine," he said. "I'll get dressed first."

Five minutes passed, and he was ready.

"Just like your sister, we'll start with light. We have to get your wa—"

"No time," I interrupted.

"But—" he protested.

"φως," I interrupted again. I waved my hand and little light ball formed in my palm. The light ball went to a light bulb and it lit up.

"SCORE!" I shouted in triumph.

"Wow, you must have a lot have talent. All magicians started with using a wand, except for you," he commented. "We'll continue after school."

"Okay," I said.

But, I have an evil and dangerous plan of my own. I ran into my room and ran on to my patio. Wait! I forgot something. I ran back into my room and grabbed a pack of sugar cubes. I ran out on to the patio again and did a loud cab whistle. Angel came into sight.

_Need transport? _She asked.

_Yes and no, _I said to her mentally.

_You know the story of the amulets, right? _I asked.

_Of course. Aren't I the smartest Pegasus or what? _She bragged.

_Anyways, I am practicing my power of air. If I fall, you're catching me. _If _you do a good job, I'll think about giving you extra tips, _I said.

_Oh, you can totally trust me, my lady._

I mounted and she shot into the air.

_Stop here, _I told her.

I concentrated and felt the power and strength. I began to lift slowly off of Angel's back. I willed myself to go forward and I did. I just noticed that I don't need any spell to control air, I just have to feel it. I opened my spell book in mid-air, still going forward. I flipped the pages to find "AIR". The instructions were simple, it says: αισθάνονται ότι (feel it). A powerful gust of wind blew and I lost control. I fell toward the ground. I tried to regain control, but my mind was everywhere and I couldn't concentrate.

"Angel!" I hollered.

But it probably sounded something more like: "Ang—aah!"

A tiny yellow and blue dot appeared at the bottom. It expanded and grew. I landed on it and it felt so soft. It supported me or I would have gotten hurt. I saw the ones who put the pack there. They were my saviours. One of them is a girl who's about my age and has dark brown hair, turquoise-coloured eyes and tanned skin. She radiated beauty. I swear she was a child of Aphrodite. Standing beside her is a girl who was probably her sister because they look extremely alike. They have the same features. Both girls have amulets which were glowing. They were the ones who summoned help to save me.

"Hi, I am Sabella Flores and this is my sister, Cindy," the one who looked older said.

Sabella has a purple amulet and Cindy has a blue one.

"Are you new here?" I asked them.

"Nope, we were just absent in September," she replied.

"Where do you live?"

"If you mean where I live outside of school, I live in Los Angeles. If you mean in school, I live on floor six," she answered.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. Yay! I have another neighbor.

"You live in Los Angeles?" she asked, clearly excited.

"No, I mean I live on the sixth floor too," I corrected.

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Parentage?" I inquired.

"Venus and Hecate." She answered.

"Venus? You're Roman?" I have never ever met a Roman demigod before.

"Yup, I am half Roman and half Greek. You see, my dad is Greek and my mum is Roman. They met in the Giant war and fell in love with each other. Then, they got married and had me and Cindy."

"Speaking of you guys, why doesn't your sister talk? Is she mute?" I asked.

Cindy shot me a death glare, which totally creped me out.

"No, she is perfectly fine. She's just shy."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in grade ten and my sister is in grade nine."

"Lucy!" a familiar voice yelled.

_**Well, I would hope for some reviews (criticisms, praises, flames, etc.). Until next time :P**_

_**~BlueCottonCandy839~**_


	16. Greek Lessons

_**Hi, everyone! I planned on updating earlier but didn't have time 'til now. I have a new story so you can go check it out if you want to (it's the same one I advertised last time). I don't really have anything to say, so…yeah. I have gotten 88 reviews so far, just 12 more to go 'til 100! Last thing before the disclaimer, I would like to give out some thanks.**_

_**Thank you to Ggirl0604, princess3170, maxgab, OSNAPitzME, DEDEGUB9, biancadiangelo0703, and Percabeth forever 98 for reviewing my story. Only 7 people reviewed but I am happy enough.**_

_**Thank you to for beta-ing my story. You ROCK!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot for this story, and the characters I made up.**_

_Previously_

"_Speaking of you guys, why doesn't your sister talk? Is she mute?" I asked._

_Cindy shot me a death glare, which totally creeped me out._

"_No, she is perfectly fine. She's just shy."_

"_What grade are you in?"_

"_I'm in grade ten and my sister is in grade nine."_

"_Lucy!" a familiar voice yelled._

**Chapter 16**

**Lucille's POV**

I turned around and saw Timothy. He went on about the Lucy-Jackson-what- in-the-Hades-were-you-thinking-that-was-so-dangerous-and-you-fell-scaring-me-half-to-death part.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Guess you saw my little incident."

"Little? You call that little? That was barely little!" he scolded me madly.

Whoa, back up. He yelled at me as if he actually _cared _about me. Does he like me? That thought was really weird that I dumped out of my mind. I checked the time on my iPhone just by instinct and—

"Holy Poseidon, it is 8:15! We're late to breakfast!" I exclaimed.

The four of us scurried off to the cafeteria.

"Lucy! Where were you? I was so worried!" Quennel said.

"Sorry, I had some unscheduled entertainment."

The day went on just like that and it's the fourth period which is Greek class.

I hurried to my mom's classroom just as the bell rang. I cannot be late to mum's class or she would, like, kill me.

"Good morning, class. Today you will get a little writing assignment that is due on—hmm, next Friday," my mum said. "You will each be expected to write at least a paragraph about the school year so far and how you like it—or hate it," she continued. "Remember the key thing. You have to write it in _Greek._ Now you can have a head start on your assignment. I expect this to be a silent working period. You may start now," mum concluded.

So everyone got their pencils and whatnot and started to write. We have about forty minutes until class ends. One paragraph in forty minutes is no problem for me. I could see my sister struggling on what to write.

My paper went like this:

Λατρεύω αυτό το σχολείοm, ιδίως εττειδή όλοι οι συμμαθητές μου ήταν σαν κι εμένα.** (I love this school especially because all my classmates are like me.) **Είμαοτε όλοι ημίθεους. **(We're all demigods.) **Αυτό το σχολείο μας δίνει ττροττονήσεις για το ττώς να εττιβιώσουν στον ττραγματικό κόσμο, όττου κινδύνους ττου μας ττεριμένει. **(This school gives us trainings on how to survive in the real world where dangers wait for us.)**

Yes, I am done doing this assignment. I proudly walked to mom's desk and put my assignment in the Ελληνικά **(Greek) **10 folder. I took out my iPhone and found out I got a text message. It was from Quennel. It says:

(Italic=Quennel, bold=Lucy)

_Greek is so boring. How bout u? do u think so too?_

**Hey, got ur text message. I just finished a paragraph of greek. Hopefully GM w/ Miss Ellis will be better. Srry, gtg before my mum catches me using my cell.**

_See u ltr. 3 u._

I read his last message before I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I got another text message just now because my phone vibrated. I thought it was from my boyfriend again but I was wrong. This was from Bella.

(italic=Bella bold=Lucy)

_Help me! Cant think of anything._

**I cant help u, 'cause if I did, it would be cheating.**

_I don't care!_

**Fine. Just think bout how awesome or lame or horrible this school is. ur opinion, not mine.**

_Thx a lot. Ur no help at all!_

**Of course I wouldn't give away answers. What am i? a walking dictionary?**

_Exactly why I am asking for ur help, Einstein._

**Hey! Actually, that is so true!**

_Just help me already!_

**k. I'll give u one sentence which is basically one third of ur hmrk. this school is incredibally awesome and I 3 it!**

_Thx. U just did two third of my hmrk._

**Ugh! I cant believe I just did that.**

"Ahem," my mum cleared her throat.

Both of us quickly looked at her and shoved our phone back into our pockets and pretended to do homework and read a book and pretended that none of our conversation had happened.

_Brriiinnng!_

"You are dismissed," my mom announced.

All of us walked out of the classroom.

So then Greek Mythology class passed and a thought just popped into my mind. Why would people call it 'mythology' if it is real? It's so random, right? Lunch also passed. In community service, I basically did nothing at all. Then, it's Capture the Flag. Capture the Flag takes up two periods and it's the most exciting activity ever! This time our floor teamed up with both teams. Three of us go on Team One who is the Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes and Zeus floor. Five of us go on Team Two who is the Hades, Demeter, Dionysus, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo and Artemis floor. I am going on Team Two along with Timothy, Dmitri, Sabella, Taylor. Bella, Rosalie and Cindy are going on the other side. Our team has an advantage because we have three amulet users. Timothy is our team captain and I am the co-captain. I borrowed Dad's Riptide because it is simply awesome. Bella borrowed mom's knife though. Timothy put each of us in a position and if offenses saw an opportunity, go grab the flag and run back as fast as we could for victory.

"Anything to add?" Timothy asked me.

"Yup. Just to remind everyone, do _not _cower. Remember this phrase: No guts, no glory. What did I say?"

"No guts, no glory," everyone muttered.

"I said: WHAT DID I SAY?"

"NO GUTS, NO GLORY," everyone shouted.

"That's the spirit. Now let's go."

Everyone got ready while I was flipping through my spell book trying to find the invisibility spell and any sort of defense and offense spell. Hopefully, summoning magic is easier now since I got my wand. Aha! I found the invisibility spell. Ooh. I never knew there was a nuclear energy spell. I better not use that. I guess all the magic I am depending on are the elements and the invisibility. The conch horn blew meaning Capture the Flag has begun. Let's get this party started.

_**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W! R-E-V-I-E-W! Write a review, or you're one DEAD MAN (or girl). :P No violence intended.**_


	17. Capture the Flag

_**Finally, I had reached the 100**__**th **__**review mark. The 100**__**th **__**review is *drum rolls* 15Demigod15!**_

_**Congratulations, 15Demigod15! I will give the details of what you won at the end of this chapter. **_

_**Because I reached the 100**__**th **__**review mark, I have some prizes to give to some other people. I will continue my blabbing about this after this chapter. Pay attention! 'cause you may have won something.**_

_**Thank you to DEDEBUG9, Ggirl0604, biancadiangelo0703, maxgab, SeaweedBrain33, and Fallen121 for reviewing the last chapter.**_

_**Thank you to my friend (stupid ff won't let me type down her pen name!) for being an awesome beta.**_

_Previously_

_Everyone got ready while I was flipping through my spell book trying to find the invisibility spell and any sort of defense and offense spell. Hopefully, summoning magic is easier now since I got my wand. Aha! I found the invisibility spell. Ooh. I never knew there was a nuclear energy spell. I better not use that. I guess all the magic I am depending on are the elements and the invisibility. The conch horn blew meaning Capture the Flag has begun. Let's get this party started._

**Chapter 17**

**Lucille's POV**

Ella and D'Von, who was basically the Poseidon floor, were demanded by Lea (Athena) to let the waters at the creek rise, forming a wall. Right in front of the wall, we put trip lines so when the enemies pass through, they can't see so they trip. Evil, huh? The whole Athena floor along with Timothy, Sabella, and I are going offense trying to get the flag. Dmitri, Sia (Artemis), Iran (Dionysus), and Ella were guarding the flag. Every other person was supposed to take down anyone who got in their way. They were also directed to move up if they didn't have fights. The Apollo floor was supposed to stand in our territory and keep firing arrows into the enemies' ground. That entire plan was made in less than five minutes by the Athena floor. Smarty pants, aren't they? Once the conch horn blew, I saw Sabella charging into the enemies' territory. Her amulet glowed furiously then and she said,

"Είστε ττλέον υττό τις διαταγές μου. **(You are now under my command.) **"

That was probably some voodoo magic she did. Also, that was her specialty magic. I learned about twelve minutes ago that each amulet has a specific power, like Timothy being a shapeshifter, Sabella being some sort of hypnotist, and me being able to turn invisible. Oh, and Annabella can make people fall asleep.

"Αφάνειας μου σερβίρει. **(Invisibility serves me.) **" I shouted then vanished.

I basically used wind to keep people from bumping into me the whole time. I approached the base where they kept their flag. I saw a leopard hidden in the trees. That leopard was probably Timothy. Okay, here's the game plan. I would summon a ball of light and wave it right in front of those guards' faces. Hopefully, that would distract them. Then, I would go straight for the flag invisibly, grab it, and run as fast as I could back home to victory.

"φως," I said as quietly as I could.

A ball of light appeared in my palm. I directed it right in front of Siena, who was guarding the flag.

"Ah! Ghost fire! Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

I smirked. What a pathetic loser.

"Quiet!" Victoria said.

Victoria Montgomery is a child of Hermes with a mischievous smile and elfish features.

_Boom!_

Oops…I had been too focused on Victoria's voice instead of my magic. Now I created a bursting firework! The result was it made Siena's face all smoky. But the drawback of that was it made Siena really mad.

"Ugh! Whoever did this is going to be dead! I just got my premium mud mask and the price wasn't good-looking," she said angrily.

I shot an arrow just to startle them, but it didn't hit them, 'cause last I checked, my archery skills are only a little bit better than dad.

"Ah! People are attacking!" she shrieked.

"Ow! I got a hang nail. Nothing a manicure can't fix I suppose. But whoever did this is going to pay for my trip to the spa _and _my manicure," Siena said. "

Maybe I'll add on a pedicure just because he or she messed with me," she added.

I sneaked up invisibly and grabbed the flag. I ran as fast as I could and forgot to keep my concentration. So the result was that I turned visible again. Something or _someone _poof in front of me.

"Not so fast, are you?" Cindy teased.

Hey! I read over the entire spell book and there were no teleporting spells. I even asked Timothy about it and he said no magician has the power to teleport. I guess it's her amulet's special skill.

"Σχοινί, την δένουν," she chanted.

A rope appeared out of nowhere and tied me up. Man, magic can be evil. It tied me up so tight I was afraid my skin would peel off soon enough. She grabbed the flag I was holding about two seconds ago and said, "See ya," then _poof_, she's gone.

Ugh! I got to summon help, 'cause my hand is tied to my back. I did the loudest whistle I could, hoping Angel would come. And she did.

_Hi, m'lady. I see you're a little tied up there, _she teased.

"Don't mock me, Angel. Just chew on the ropes," I instructed.

_Meh…ropes don't taste good. Nuh-uh, not happening, _she said mentally.

_Hmm…I'll offer you ten sugar cubes, _I bribed.

_Now we're talkin'. Angel Jackson at your service, ma'am._

_Good, now chew or no pay, _I demanded.

She chewed for about 30 seconds before all the ropes were cut.

_Meh…I need to see the dentist now. I just can't get that horrible smell out of my mouth, _she said.

"Before you go see the dentist or whatever, can you fly me to their base?" I asked.

_Can I have five more sugar cubes? _

_Don't push it, _I told her mentally.

_Yes, ma'am, _she said.

I mounted and soon we were soaring in the air. Just before we got out of the forest trees' covers, I used the invisibility spell again.

"Αφάνειας μου σερβίρει," I chanted then vanished.

When we got to the top of their base, I mentally told Angel 'thanks' and then jumped off her back. Because of the lack of my touch, she became visible again. I, for being a talented gymnast, landed perfectly on the ground without anyone noticing or hearing me.

Something just came out of the trees, and it was a leopard. Under normal circumstances, I would've screamed, but somehow I knew this one is not going to eat me for dinner. The not-so-nice leopard growled. Siena must've somehow known this is Timothy because she said,

"Nice Timmy, please don't claw my face." Then she went into the corner cowardly and hid.

"Ugh, that coward," Victoria, being her partner, complained.

Timothy and Victoria battled away, claws to swords. I, as the by-stander, sneaked up to the flag and snatched it. The flag turned invisible with me. I looked over to where Victoria and Timothy are and noticed that she didn't even realize the flag was gone.

I willed the air to help me rise up into the sky. Let's just hope I don't crash-land this time.

_**For the details of what you won please look to the bottom:**_

_**100**__**th **__**Reviewer – 15Demigod15**_

_**The Most Reviewed – DEDEBUG9, maxgab (you guys tied!)**_

_**The Encouraging One – maxgab**_

_**The Beta – , PJATOSROCKS09**_

_**The Criticizing One – PJATOSROCKS09**_

_**The Funny And The Crazy One – I'mTheGirlWhoLearnedToFly**_

_**For the 100**__**th **__**reviewer, you can choose anything you want as long as I approve. All you other people can create a character (I only accept minor demigods now). For the most reviewed people, you guys can get more than characters. You can even suggest what scenes you want me to put into the story if you want. But if you wanna stick to the character, that's fine, too. **_

_**Now I have the 100**__**th **__**review, I am looking forward to the 200**__**th **__**one! Keep the reviews coming!**_

_**See ya all next time!**_


	18. Talent Class

**_Hi everyone! No one came to collect their prize. :( If you don't want the prize that fine by me but you have to lemme know. None of the people who won prizes came to collect them which is really annoy. It like my prizes aren't big enough of a prize. :(_**

**_Thank you to percylover3579, an anonymous reader under the name of "AnnaDaughterOfHermes", PoseidonKidd, DEDEBUG9, an anonymous reader under the name of "greek hero", an anonymous reader under the name of "tatyana", Ggirl0604, theswagsisters, lmsmonkey18, XxhoneyleafxX, Fallen121, and biancadiangelo0703. I got 11 reviews for the last chapter; thank you all so much (those who reviewed of course). Keep it up and it'll be time for the 200th review prize give-away time. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I only own the characters I made and the plot for this story.**_

_Previously_

_Timothy and Victoria battled away, claws to swords. I, as the by-stander, sneaked up to the flag and snatched it. The flag turned invisible with me. I looked over to where Victoria and Timothy are and noticed that she didn't even realize the flag was gone._

_I willed the air to help me rise up into the sky. Let's just hope I don't crash-land this time._

**Chapter 18**

I am seriously going too slow. Can't this thing go any faster? As soon as I thought of it, I regretted complaining about it. I shot over to our side, going so fast I'm afraid my face would tear apart. I landed in some kind of mushy stuff, face first.

_Your Highness, perhaps it is wiser to not complain next time, _my amulet said.

_Shush, _I told her.

After tasting it and…_eew! _It tasted _and _smelled horrible whatever I landed in.

"What is this? A mound of dung?" I guessed.

"Umm…yeah," Dmitri confirmed.

"I just _had _to guess," I complained.

"Well, at least we won," he said trying to cheer me up.

"Good, 'cause I didn't crash into that filthy pile of poop for nothing."

I waved my hand and about ten litres of water splashed onto me. Water is _way _easier to control than the wind. Now that stinky problem got fixed, I need to dry myself.

_Dry, _I thought.

My hair and clothes went from dripping wet to toasty dry.

"What did we win?" I asked Dmitri.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a week of no chores," he answered.

A week of no KP? AWESOME!

"OH MY GODS! THAT IS _SOOO _AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

Anyways, I've got to go to dinner. Today's menu is Olympian chicken or vegan pizza. It is also served with a magical goblet. You basically tell the goblet whatever drink you want and it would appear. Non-alcoholic, of course. I got two pieces of vegan pizza and a piece of chicken pizza. I tore on piece of vegan pizza in half. I burnt one half to Poseidon and the other to Athena. Why sacrifice the vegan pizza not the pepperoni? Honestly, I have no idea. Probably because I am not sure if chickens would offend them or anything or if they are vegetarians.

About a month later (Yes, it's November now), I finally got used to my talent classes I have on Saturdays. I have three periods of talent classes and so does everyone else. But they have only one kind of talent class. Suckers. For first period, I go to Poseidon talent class. Second period, I go to Athena talent class. For the last period, I go to Hecate talent class. If you're wondering why I go to Hecate talent class, it's because I have to practice using magic with my amulet. The fun thing about these talent classes is that the gods and goddesses _actually _come and teach you these skills. Awesome, right? Here is how each of my talent classes went on a random Saturday:

In the first period, grandpa showed us some awesome moves, even though he is really, really old (shh! Don't say that too loud). The hardest one to do was the water hurricane trick. And surprisingly, only I got it. It was probably because I had the advantage of the amulet.

In the second period, grandma had a quiz with all of us Athena descendants. A 'wise or not' quiz she called it. When I was doing the first question, I thought the quiz would be a piece of cake, but grandma proved me wrong. The closer I got to the end, the harder the question.

The first question was like this:

1. If you saw a sleeping Manhattan and you saw an opened Dylan's Candy Bar, what will you do?

a) Loot it

b) Suck it up and walk away

c) I hate candy

d) None of the above

I chose b) because looting is just…wrong. I didn't choose c) because I actually like candy.

5. If you were a child of Hades and someone just murdered your mother, years later, you found out who it is, you would:

a) Nah, he/she is forgiven

b) Send him/her to Tartarus

c) Dunno

d) None of the above

Okay, this is a tough one. A child of Hades usually holds a grudge. They don't usually forgive murderers. But sending them to Tartarus is a little too harsh. But then, forgiving is the right thing to do. I'll choose a).

10. If your friends were both seriously injured on a quest but are in the opposite directions, you would:

a) Save the friend who you hate but is the key to your success

b) Save your best friend who is unimportant

c) Save both of them but had 99.9% of failing

d) Leave both of them to rot

I think you should choose a) because for the love of Olympus, the gods would very much like you to have success in your quest. But your best friend who you are really close to is really, really important to you. I would so not choose d), it is very cruel not to save any of them. I think I'll go with c).

The test only had ten questions but they were really tough. At the very bottom were very little words. I had to squint my eyes to see. Because of my dyslexia, I couldn't read English all that well, but I managed to make out what it was saying. Here's what it says:

fI oyu nsaerw het uqsteoins iwotuht ohnestsy, het uqsetion owudl eb paskrilgn ni wolley.

TRANSLATION:

If you answer the questions without honesty, the question would be sparkling in yellow.

Well, question eight was sparkling and I changed the answer from b) to d). Finally, the class was over.

I had trouble finding the Hecate classroom so I asked this Kyle kid who gave me the wrong directions _on purpose. _I was wondering around from nowhere to nowhere until I bumped into Elizabeth, daughter of Nyx. Next time I meet Kyle, I am going to use him as a punchbag.

**_Thank you all for being supporters! Please review! Reminder to all those who got a prize: please PM me about your prize thing. For more information on who got a prize, go to the last chapter; it's at the very bottom. Thank you all again! Until next time,_**

**_~BlueCottonCandy839~ P_**


	19. Magic Lessons and Birthday Parties

_**Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks. At the end of May, my school had a tour to a place that's a six hour drive away. The tour was for gymnastics and choir people and I was in gymnastics. I tried to write on the bus but I couldn't make heads or tails of my writing. And this week was the craziest week of the school year. I had 2 papers due and one presentation and 3 tests. The teachers have been giving extra homework 'cause it's almost the end of the year and we have to get everything done. Those are my excuses. We probably wouldn't have a lot of homework next week, so you can expect a regular one-week update.**_

_**Thank you to for editing my story.**_

_Previously_

_I had trouble finding the Hecate classroom so I asked this Kyle kid who gave me the wrong directions _on purpose_. I was wondering around from nowhere to nowhere until I bumped into Elizabeth, daughter of Nyx. Next time I meet Kyle, I am going to use him as a punch bag. _

**Chapter 19**

The Hecate classroom kind of resembles their common area with all the swirly letters of Greek. It looks like a chemistry lab with test tubes, probably filled with unfriendly-looking liquids. One had an eyeball in it that just keeps staring at you. A woman, who probably was Hecate, stood at the front of the class.

"Let's see what kind of magic you're capable of doing, shall we?" she said.

The guy who gave me my wand got called up first. He was really good. He got through all the spells I had in my beginner spell book. After finishing all the spells in the first spell book, Lady Hecate dismissed him by waving her hand. She had a proud look on her face. After everyone except for me and Bella got through, I got called up to perform. I got the light spell easily. I got through air, which was a relief (I don't want to go diving in poop again). Controlling Earth I have never tried before, but it's worth a shot. Surprisingly, after a few attempts, I managed to make an earthen wall. Looking at Lady Hecate's face, I figured I had 75% of getting a big, ugly F. But thankfully, she gave me an encouraging nod, telling me to go to the next spell. Summoning fire I have never tried, but what can I say? I have a talent. It was easy peasy lemon squeezy. The next spell was to summon electric balls in your palm. Let's review on how that went: I summoned a little bit of electricity, electrocuted myself and got a new hairstyle. After summing it all up, my conclusion was that it went great, just great. And of course, I failed that one. But at least I got through five spells. It actually good 'cause I only had my amulet for a month. If you're thinking how I should've made progress in a month, you're wrong. The teachers have been giving out homework like crazy for the past month. Both Timothy and I had so much homework assignments that he couldn't teach or I couldn't learn. Some days, he can teach me but I can't learn. Some days, I could learn but he couldn't teach me. After all of us got tested, she put us into groups. I got grouped with a Hecate girl, Romayne Jane Rivera. She was a really nice person, teaching me how to cast a spell easily. It really helped me, a lot. As class ended, I walked out of the classroom. Timothy caught up with me.

"Hey, Lucy," he said.

"Hey," I replied back.

"Do you want to umm…maybe hang out today?" he asked.

He couldn't be asking me out, could he? I mean, I have a boyfriend for gods' sake. I hesitated a little.

"You know, as friends," he added.

"Umm…no, sorry. Bella called an urgent sister meeting," I explained why I couldn't go.

"Oh," he said. He seemed a little depressed. "That's okay, then."

**Timothy's POV**

Now, here I am, asking her out, and she rejected. It's really a sad thing, after I have gathered all of guts. I have never been rejected by a girl before. They would always nod their head and say yes and then giggle and then hurried to their friends to tell the news. Now, this girl is hard to get. I have faced a lot of angry gods, but I can't ask a girl out? What kind of a guy am I? _A gay one, _my amulet said. _Oh, shut up and get outta my mind! _I told it. Wait…she has a boyfriend! _Took you long enough, my master. _My amulet said. _Didn't I tell you to get out of my mind already? _I snapped. I just remembered that and her boyfriend is even my best buddy! Guess I have to wait until tomorrow night to express my feelings.

**Lucille's POV**

I walked into Bella's room and asked, "What in Hades is so urgent?"

"Well, it's November, and next month is December," she said.

"Your point is…?" I asked.

"It's our birthday next month, silly."

"Well, whoop-de-doo, it's our birthday. Yay, bye," I fake cheered.

"Wait, I was thinking we should have a birthday party. And, I couldn't convince mum without your help," she explained.

"I don't even want a birthday party!" I complained.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"No," I answered.

"Pretty please?"

"Still no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I don't even _like _cherries!"

"Well, pretty please with whatever-you-want on top?"

"Fine," I said while rolling my eyes.

I heard her said a "Yes!" quietly.

"Well? Call mum now!" she urged.

"But—" I protested

"None of that, little sister," she said.

She already pressed two on her speed dial which is mum's number. She forced the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" my mum said.

I glared daggers at Bella, meaning I'm going to have to torture her later.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" my mom said.

"Hi, mum," I finally said.

"Hi, hon, do you have something to ask?" she asked.

"Yes, mommy. Can Bella and I have a birthday party?" I requested.

"No, Lucy. You and your sister already have so much homework to deal with," mum said.

I looked at Bella, ready to hang up. I am not the one who wants a birthday party. But she held a lot of twenty dollar bills in her hand. She probably saw a gleam in my eyes 'cause she smiled evilly. Oh, she always knows my weak spots. She knew that I'd do anything for money, well not _anything, _but for the most part, most things.

"But, we can handle it! I mean both of us can plan it together," I argued.

"Oh, I don't know. You both still have to pick out dresses to wear," mum continued.

"Well, we can go to Macy's tomorrow," I said.

"Hmm…I'll consider it. I will tell you the answer at the end of today."

"Thanks, mum. But, if you say no, we would understand."

Then we hung up.

_**You must think I am evil to end here. Annabeth might say no to their party. Guess you'll have to find out yourself in the next chapter. Here's a little something to go with my evil personality: muahahahahaha *chokes*. Well, I have not mastered the art of evil laughing, that's for sure.**_ _**I need to practice more often.**__** Reviews please, they make my days. **_


	20. Preparation for the Birthday Party

_**Hi, guys! Sorry for the really late update. My computer died and we had to get a new computer, which took me about two weeks ranting. And since I'm on vacation (I'm in my hometown right now), my brother left the Microsoft Office stuff back in Canada (Yes, I live in Canada). So I had to do lots of research to come up with LibreOffice which is free. Also, I have been my old bookworm-y self for quite a while. And when that happens, you shouldn't expect updates from me. 'Cause I would read and read until I finish the book(s). Here goes:**_

_Previously_

_ "Hello?" my mum said. I glared daggers at Bella, meaning I'm going to have to torture her later. "Hello? Is anyone there?" my mom said confusingly. "Hi, mum," I finally said._

_ "Hi, hon, do you have something to ask?" she asked. "Yes, mummy. Can Bella and I have a birthday party?" I requested. _

_ "No, Lucy. You and your sister already have so much homework to deal with."_

_ I looked at Bella, ready to hang up. I am not the one who wants a birthday party. But she held a lot of twenty dollar bills in her hand. She probably saw a gleam in my eyes because she smiled evilly. Oh, she always knows my weak spots. She knew that I'd do anything for money, well not _anything, _but for the most part, most things._

_ "But, we can handle it! I mean both of us can plan it together," I argued._

_ "Oh, I don't know. You both still have to pick out dresses to wear," mum continued._

_ "Well, we can go to Macy's tomorrow," I said._

_ "Hmm...I'll consider it. I will tell you the answer at the end of today."_

_ "Thanks, mum. But, if you say no, we would understand."_

_ Well, I'm sure _I _would understand. But, Bella, not so much._

_ Then we hung up._

**Chapter 20**

Bella has a gihugic smile on her face. "Mum said she would consider it," I told Bella. "Good," she said in return. "That means we could still have the party."

_ Bleep! _Oh, I got a text. It's from mum.

_ I thought about it and my final decision was to let you have your party. You better start planning! (You still have to ask your father but I'm sure he won't be too hard to convince)_

_~Mum_

_ "_Was the text from Quennel? That's one _fiiiine _boy. Not that he's ever going to be better than Timothy any soon," she said. Too bad she already back to her old gossipy self. I was actually enjoying the moment.

"No, it wasn't from Quennel. It's better than that. Well, for you, it's better than that. Mum said yes to our now upcoming birthday party."

"YES! YES!" she exploded.

"Uh, we still have to ask dad," I reminded innocently.

"Of course. But that won't be too hard to do," she said nonchalantly as she smiled.

She speed-dialed one and started to talk in her sweet, angelic voice.

As far as I'm concerned, this is basically how the conversation went.

**Daddie?**

_Yes, honey?_

**Can Lucy and I have a birthday party?**

_But you guys have so much to do at school!_

**Don't worry, daddie. Mom made sure about our homework and we're shopping tomorrow.**

_You _are _hosting this party at school, right?_

** Of course, dad. **

_And where will you host this party and what about the decorations?_

** We'll make a reservation for the ballroom and as for decorations, I'm sure you'll help us, right, daddie?**

(Even though, I can't see her face, I can imagine her batting her eyelashes)

_Okay, then. You can have your party._

**Yay! You're the _best, _daddie.**

** "**Huh. Told ya it was easy. Let's start planning! Or as I would like to call it, "_You _start planning."

I knew the only reason Bella included me in this at all was, a) we were born on the same day and, b) she wanted me to plan and decorate the part as well as all the hiring stuff.

She opened her mouth to suggest something but I cut her off. "No, we are NOT going to have a disney princess party!" She opened her mouth again, and I cut her off again. "No, we are NOT going to have a party filled with sweets." She opened her mouth again and I didn't cut her off this time. "How do you know I was going to suggest those?"

"Don't you think I listen to all your blabbering _every single year in November?"_

"Well, you can plan the whole thing. But I have to approve. I mean, this is NOT going to be a bookworm party."

"Of course not. I don't just read all day. I actually have a hot boyfriend."

"So do I," Bella said. "Umm... Timothy is not your boyfriend, and last I checked, you don't have a boyfriend right now."

"Timothy isn't my boyfriend. Yet."

I did a mental eye roll. Some things just don't change, like her stubbornness.

Being such a bookworm I am, I actually finished planning the whole thing in one day, which involved a few cups of coffees and a few sessions of shouting at the innocents (Bella, Timothy, Quennel, Rosalie, etc.).

I can sum up the party in four words: it's a winter wonderland!

I made arrangements with the Olympian zoo to rent their reindeers. I hired Quennel for the food. I hired Timothy to be the DJ. I asked Rosalie to _borrow _some money from the nearby bank. Let's just hope we have snow on our birthday, December 23rd. Bella and I are going to have to announce that we don't want birthmas (yes, a combination of birthday and Christmas) presents. I know it's rude, but I mean COME ON! People just think that they can mush birthday and Christmas presents into one so they don't have to buy an additional Christmas present.

A. M. E.

I printed out my first copy of our party invitation. I am just going to post one on every single floor. Everyone is invited.

Printed on our invitation are these:

**_You have been invited to Lucille and Annabella's birthday party! We hope you can come!_**

_** Where: the Ballroom**_

**_ When: December 23__rd__, at 7:00_**

_** Dress Code: Dresses for girls and suits for guys. (Wear in winter fashion!)**_

_** Theme: Winter Wonderland**_

**_R.V.S.P. December 10__th_**

****I was just about walk out of my room and post one of the flyers at my floor's bulletin board when I ran into Timothy.

"Hi, Lucy! What are you putting up on the bulletin board?" Timothy asked.

"It's a party invitation to me and Bella's birthday party. Are you coming?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it! I suppose to be the DJ so I have to be there."

"Can you do me a favor and post these flyers on every floor?"

"Yeah sure."

I was going to ride my horse 'cause I definitely need some calm right now. Charm always calms me no matter what sort of situation I'm in. It was Sunday so I needed to finish riding before the karaoke session starts. But I was so clueless about what a big surprise awaits me.

**_So good thing I updated. Bad thing: It took a really, really long time. Well, better than nothing at all. Please generously give me some reviews. They make me consider to be my not lazy self (which doesn't happen very often)._**


	21. Quennel and Lucy

**Hi, people! I can finally update regularly now. I didn't get any reviews last time! _ If it's because I didn't update for such a long time, then SORRY! But I couldn't have done anything because my computer was dead! *pout* I hope I can get more reviews for this chapter! XD**

_Previously_

_I was going to ride my horse 'cause I definitely need some calm right now. Charm always calms me no matter what sort of situation I'm in. It was Sunday so I needed to finish riding before the karaoke session starts. But I was so clueless about what a big surprise awaits me. _

**Chapter 21: Lucy and Quennel**

I was brushing Charm after our ride when I heard the conch horn for the weekly karaoke night. It was a fifteen minute notice since it's still 17: 45. Karaoke doesn't start until six. I said bye to Charm and gave him a few kisses by the muzzle. I raced to my room and quickly changed out of my riding clothes. I changed into a simple white long-sleeved wool shirt, short denim shorts and my fringe boots. The boots were half way up to my knees and they were a fine shade of cocoa brown.

Speaking of boots, you would be surprised at my gigantic collection of shoes. I have so much that part of the half-breeds' floor business was renting shoes. Of course we still have other stuff, but still. Because of the whole shoe-renting thing, I finally convinced my parents to let me move my entire shoe collection to my room. I have a lot of shoes I don't wear (like stiletto boots) but I still buy them if they're pretty. Most of those shoes are really expensive and to-die-for (guys don't get it). To prove that theory was correct, a lot of Aphrodite girls come to our floor to rent some shoes every single morning. And because of that, my income has increase greatly.

Oh! I'm getting off topic.

As I was saying, I changed and left my hair down. I re-applied my make-up and I headed toward the amphitheater. I caught up with Quennel who was also heading toward the amphitheater.

"You know, winter's a great season," I said, startling him a little.

"Next time, make a little noise when you sneak up on me, okay?"

"Nah, I like to see you being a scared little kid," I teased.

"We'll see if you get scared when I do this," he said playfully.

He jumped, pushing me to the floor with him on top of me. He helped me up as he laughed.

"For the record, I wasn't scared at all."

Obviously giving me time to pull away if I wanted to, Quennel slowly bent down and kissed me. His lips were warm and he smelled nice. His kiss was gentle. It made me want to kiss him more. He pulled away for a second and looked at me in the eyes. I saw passion and sweetness in his eyes.

Then he kissed me again, only this time he wasn't hesitant. The kiss deepened. And I felt and heard him moan as he kissed me long and hard like someone finally flipped a switch inside me and a hot desire surged through me. No one has ever made me felt like this before. I loved the way my body fitted his, like we were made for each other. My arms went up and around his shoulder and my fingers played with his blond hair. This time we broke our kiss, we were both breathing hard. As my sense came back to me, I realized my body was completely smushed against his and I'd been standing there in public making out like a slut. I started to pull out of his arms.

"What's wrong? Why do you suddenly want to go?" he said, tightening his arms around me.

"Quennel, I'm not like the Aphrodite kids," I said.

"I know you're not. I wouldn't like you if you were like them."

Okay, I think that's a major lie. From what I heard from Celeste (Quennel's last girlfriend), Quennel dated almost every single girl in this school. Which meant he dated every Aphrodite girl (and still dumped them at the end). Back to the conversation.

"I don't just mean my personality. I mean, standing in public, making out with you isn't a normal behavior for me."

"Okay," he said. He reached one hand out to me as if he wanted to pull back into his arms. But then he decided otherwise and his hand fell to his side. "Lucy, you've made me felt different than anyone has ever made me feel before."

"Don't tell me that. You dated a lot of girls before. Clearly, you've felt this kind of stuff before, and more," I snapped. I saw hurt in his eyes and I regretted saying that immediately.

"What other girls made me felt was all physical. You've touched my heart. I thought you knew, too."

I stared at those beautiful blue eyes—ones that seemed to touch me the first time I saw them.

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me. I do know the difference," I said softly.

"Promise you won't let the other girls get between us?" he said.

"I promise," I said and I had meant it.

He held my hand as we slowly walked to the amphitheater. As we walked, I was thinking like I usually do. Somehow, I remember what Celeste told me a few months ago. _Well, rumors are that the day after he kisses a girl, he breaks up with her. And it's totally true; he broke up with me the day after he got a kiss from me. _I touched my lips. I just kissed him...

_ Oh, crap crap crap!_

Then, I braced myself for the possible sad news tomorrow.

** Timothy's POV**

Finally, tonight I had decided to sing. Last time after my little scene with Siena, I had decided to sing 'cause it's way easier than actually talking to the person. I'm sure Siena wouldn't be _that _mad. But then again, I was wrong.

I had decided to sing tonight. I saw Quennel and Lucy walking into the amphitheater. I raised my hand and waved at them. Both of them waved back. Quennel had his goofy and victory smile on his face while Lucy looked a little sad. I thought Quennel had broken up with her, but then I saw that they were still holding hands. They walked toward me and I asked Lucy, "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," she replied.

Quennel gave her a quick kiss before letting her go.

"You singing tonight, bro?" Quennel asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Lucy looks a little sad, don't you think?"

"No," Quennel replied. "I didn't notice anything wrong."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything wrong to make her sad?"

"I'm pretty sure, bro," Quennel said. "So, who are you dedicating your song to tonight?"

"You'll find out later," I said. _And you won't like it, _I added mentally.


	22. A Dramatic Karaoke Night

_**Hey people! Miss me? Anyways, sorry for the really long delay. I was planning on updating a lot sooner but my laziness took over. And I was about to update last week but then my internet shut down. And they fixed it! **_

_**Disclaimer blapity blah blah.**_

_**Now let's get on with the story!**_

_Previously_

_ "I'm pretty sure, bro," Quennel said. "So, who are you dedicating your song to tonight?"_

_ "You'll find out later," I said. And you won't like it, I added mentally. _

**Chapter 22: Surprise at the Karaoke**

Quennel began to do all his host stuff and welcomed me onto the stage for performance. It feels so weird to sing in front of everyone again and it gave me an uneasy feeling. I began with saying, "I am dedicating this song to a very special girl." With my introduction, Siena, my girlfriend seems to sit a little taller.

_ Her eyes, her eyes makes the stars look like they're not shining_

_ Her hair, her hair goes perfectly without her trying_

_ She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_

_ Yeah I know, I know_

_ When I compliment her_

_ She won't believe me_

_ And it's so, it's so_

_ Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_ But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_ I say_

_ When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are~

I took a deep breath and said, "As I said, I dedicate this song to the girl I love, who is Lucy Jackson."

"WHAT!" Siena shouted.

"Huh!" Lucy said while looking up from her book, looking dazed.

I could also feel someone's glare on me, namely Quennel.

Just then, Quennel came onto the stage and took the mic forcefully from me.

"Let's hear from Lucy herself, shall we?" Quennel said. "Lucy, please come here."

**Lucy's POV**

I was shocked. Period. I didn't know what sort of reaction I should have. Should I be happy? Mad? Angry? Surprised? Confused? Quennel told me to go onto the stage as he told me to choose between the two of them. Should I choose Quennel? But he might dump me any second now. But he still is my boyfriend... Should I choose Timothy? He's the guy

who just said he like me in front of the whole school! That took a lot of courage. Decisions, decisions. WHY CAN'T LIFE BE EASIER? I never thought I would be the girl caught between two guys! I always thought Bella would be the girl. Actually, she is. Apparently, tons of guys at school likes her.

_Choose Timothy, dear. You guys are meant to be! _I guess that's possibly, no, definitely Aphrodite. I stared blankly at the two guys. "I—I choose... Quennel," I stuttered.

Timothy looked really sad, and I'm really sorry.

He said, "Siena, I'm still breaking up with you. I don't love you anymore. My heart belonged to someone else even before this."

"WHAT? You're breaking up with me for that wretched girl?" Siena hollered.

As she was talking, I left the stage due to her stage fright.

"She even rejected you!" Siena reasoned while sobbing.

"But, I don't love you anymore. What's the point if I don't like you?" Timothy said simply. My heart is elsewhere."

Siena looked seriously mad and glared at me. "YOU!" she boomed, eyes burning with hate. Lightning boomed in the distance. I stared wide-eyed at her, thinking what I could do to protect myself.

What I did next wasn't smart at all, but hey, I only had like a millisecond to think. I hurled gallons and gallons of water at Siena, and my objective was to protect myself from being burned to crisps.

Of course, as we learned in grade five or so, water is an excellent conductor of electricity. I saw the water sizzle with electricity as it hit me. I was suddenly above myself as I saw the whole thing happen. I then did what I never did before in my life: I passed out.

I then figured out my spirit was out of my body. I was going to enjoy flying around and just basically enjoying myself. But my spirit was being vacuumed to somewhere else.

I was suddenly at a gihugic palace. It was made out of gold and marble; everything was just wonderful about it. I feel so small in it, clearly it wasn't made for someone my size. I was intentionally think, _Why am I in this—this.. what-the-fuck-ever this is? _This building is perfect in every single way. There was nothing grotesque about it.

"Sit over there," a beautiful voice commanded.

I commenced.

I suddenly realized I didn't look at the person yet so I looked. My jaws dropped. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, with her always-changing hair and eyes and skin tone. Finally it settled down to being naturally brown hair and water spring blue eyes and a pale skin tone. There was something that shouts, _This is a goddess over here! _, aura surrounding her.

I realized that I was in the audience of the goddess of love, Lady Aphrodite.

If I were a guy, I would've just sat there dumbly making a fool out of myself by staring at her with wide eyes and jaws dropping lower and lower and drooling all over the floor (not that it's hard to make guys drool). But I am not some stupid guy. I'm a pretty straight-forward person so I just get right to the point.

"What would you possibly want with me?" I asked annoyingly. "I'll do anything if you just get to it."

"Really?" Aphrodite said amusingly. "Anything?" I saw an evil gleam in her eyes that made me regret that I said "anything".

"Okay, first, I am not changing what you would call a crappy cloth style. Second, umm, I'm not sure what else you could come up with..., ah, yes, I'm not going to be your doll for dressing up or your puppet for dumping people in the human world. And last, anything else you thought of, dismiss the thought," I said quickly.

"Aww, man. Okay, I'll get to the point. And I also have to remind you that isn't the way to talk to a goddess, especially one who can turn your love life upside down," Aphrodite reminded. "But I am a forgiving person. Anyways, moving on. I am here to tell you how dumb you are for choosing Quennel. You know I can see every moment of your love life right? Quennel is clearly not the one. The part where you guys break up is still fuzzy but I'm getting close. And so we're here to talk about your option and choices. Oh and something I forgot to tell you, this is your detour from getting back into your body. Your aura is weak but a little detour won't hurt you in any way. So, let's get started on our little topic."

_**Reviews, please! I probably won't update next week 'cause my parents are planning on going somewhere.**_

_**: 3**_


	23. The Ugly Truth

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile. My new teacher likes to give out a lot of homework. She likes to give out pointless ones too. I finally get to update! Yay! School sucks for me though. What you need to know is that from now on, I will mostly write in Lucy's POV. With a few occasional different ones. Happy reading!**_

_Previously_

"_Aww, man. Okay, I'll get to the point. And I also have to remind you that isn't the way to talk to a goddess, especially one who can turn your love life upside down," Aphrodite reminded. "But I am a forgiving person. Anyways, moving on. I am here to tell you how dumb you are for choosing Quennel. You know I can see every moment of your love life right? Quennel is clearly not the one. The part where you guys break up is still fuzzy but I'm getting close. And so we're here to talk about your option and choices. Oh and something I forgot to tell you, this is your detour from getting back into your body. Your aura is weak but a little detour won't hurt you in any way. So, let's get started on our little topic."_

**Chapter 23**

I was feeling a little bit nervous. It wasn't every day that I could be in the audience of a goddess. A goddess of love to add to the scary combo. I remembered how dad said that he talked to Aphrodite too. And Lord Hephaestus's warning about how she can leave you thinking up is down and down is up. I shuttered at the memory.

Lady Aphrodite cleared her throat and started to speak.

"As I said, you were wrong for choosing Quennel. That was clearly not what I had planned for you. I even spoke to you inside your mind. But no less, my plan for you shall continue as followed. What you have betwixt you and Timothy is nothing compared to you and Quennel. You thought Quennel was so flawless, hmph, you will see the true him after this whole event. 'Twas what I intended after you messed up my brilliant plans," Aphrodite said.

Lucy felt uncomfortable for saying anything, so both of them sat in silence. And, yeesh, when did she speak in Old English anyways? Next thing I know, she would talk in rhymes.

Feeling the tension, Lady Aphrodite continued to speak.

"I sense that our conversation here is finished." Lightning boomed in the distance. "I must send you back at once. Father doesn't like wandering spirits and auras. Annoying, they are. I bid you farewell, Lucy Jackson. May the gods be with you."

Aphrodite waved her hand and then Lucy was sent back to Twelve Olympians Academy in an instant flash.

I opened her eyes and found Timothy sitting beside my bed. I was feeling terribly nauseous. I tried to sit up in her bed but the nauseous feeling only got worse. I howled in pain.

"Are you okay?" Timothy asked out of concern.

I lied down for I couldn't sit up without having the sensation of wanting to puke.

"Yes, I think I'm fine, the I'm-not-at-the-edge-of-death sort of fine," I said. "Can you fetch Quennel for me?"

"I was just about to. He said to call him once you wake," Timothy said. "I'll get some ambrosia and nectar while I'm at it."

When he left, I sighed loudly in frustration. It seemed like Quennel didn't care for me at all. Instead, it was Timothy sitting by my bed. I really wasn't expecting that. Perhaps Lady Aphrodite was right after all. I thought Quennel would be the one sitting by my bed. And Timothy should be by Siena.

I just remembered they broke up. Because of me.

I was in the middle of all her fumbling thoughts when Annabella barged into the infirmary.

"OH MY GODS, ARE YOU OKAY?" Annabella practically shouted.

"Ouch! You're hurting my eardrums," Lucy said.

"I was frickin' concerned when you lied there like a broken rag doll for THREE FRICKIN' DAYS!" Annabella shouted, "did no one tell you that you were unconscious for three days?"

"Three days?" Lucy shrieked, "can you leave? I'm starting to feel nauseated again."

"Oh, sorry. My bad. I'll just leave you alone. And here's a get-well present."

She gave me a silver box about the size of a laptop then left.

I'm hoping it's a book I wanted but couldn't buy. Even though I have tons of money, but I just couldn't bring myself to buy stuff.

Last year, for Christmas, I got a book. And the box was the size of a violin! Mom and Dad always pull the big-box trick on me.

Lucy tore open the well-packed gift and it revealed two big pieces of Styrofoam inside. In between the middle of the Styrofoam, was another package. She opened the bag and found the book she had wanted to buy since summer. It was _Divergent _by Veronica Roth. She had always wanted to read it!

Something buzzed on the nightstand. I picked up her phone and it said she has a new text message. It was from Quennel.

_U okay?_

**I think so...**

_see u ltr. 3 u_

Quennel just came in right after he sent me the last message. Creepy...

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he said. I grinned idiotically at his appearance.

"Hoi! What's up?" I said casually.

He came right over to the bed and for a moment, his lips brushed mine gently.

"Nothing really is _up _when your girlfriend is practically a mummy," he said.

"I'm fine now…," Lucy said annoyingly, not wanting to be the helpless one. _Even though you weren't there when I woke up, _I added mentally.

Quennel kissed me briefly when Timothy walked in with a tray of water and nectar.

He looked away. There was sadness in those brilliant hazel eyes of his. I feel so sorry now for turning him down. Perhaps he is the one for me.

"I have to go now. I, uh, agreed to play basketball with some guys," Quennel stuttered. And then he stumbled out the door.

"Well, I planned something for the both of us this afternoon," Timothy said with an evil and mischievous grin. Uh oh, I thought. I wonder what's in store for me….

**_Hey, I'm done for this chapter! I will try to update next week... though I'll probably fail. Please review!_**

**_Until Next time,_**

**_~BCC839 :P_**


	24. The Sweet Kiss

_******A/N: Hi guys! I'm very very sorry. I had a really big writer's block. I've been blogging for awhile now. Blog:**_

_** : / . . c o m (no spaces)**_

_**Here is the next chapter! You guys should thank ArtemisandOrion for this chapter. She reminded me I had stuff to write. So give her/him thanks, people. Really, thank you, ArtemisandOrion. :)**_

_Previously_

"_What are we doing this afternoon?" I asked._

"_You'll see," he said with an evil grin on his face._

_I've only known him for only a few months, but I can promise you that he has an evil streak a mile wide._

"_Let's go," he said._

**Chapter 24**

**Lucy's POV**

"Where are we going?" I whined as Timothy carried me through the forest. "Just a bit more and we'll get there," he promised. "But do you _really _have to carry me? I can walk just fine."

"You can barely hobble two steps, and you were hit by Zeus knows how many volts of lightning, and you want to walk on your own?"

I huffed. "Fine."

"We're here!" he called out.

I looked around and saw that we actually have a pretty nice view. This part is actually a little hill and from here you can see all of the school.

"Um, new view," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice. _But, _that's not why I brought you here," he said mischievously.

He carefully put me down on the ground. Such a gentleman he is. He knelt to the ground and put a hand on the ground. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. The ground shook violently and he caught me just in time as I fell to the ground.

"Thanks," I said shyly. "No problem. Gotta make sure to return you in one piece," Timothy said with a grin. I giggled. What has gotten into me? I don't do giggles.

I stare off into the dark, long cave that has opened in front of us.

"What is this anyways?" I whispered.

"This is a cave I opened up to kidnap a gorgeous young lady," he said with twinkling eyes. He picked me up again, bridal style, and walked into the creepy cave.

"Yep, I'm so helpless right now," I muttered bitterly. "What's the deal with you singing to me anyways?" I blurted.

He looked kind of startled.

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't supposed to ask that, was I?"

"That's okay," he said quickly. "Well, I like you, so I sing for you. Something bad about that?" He smiled. Huh, I never noticed those dimples. I love how easy his smile looks.

"Uh no, of course not. But there's absolutely nothing that good about me. Why don't you like Bella? She's head over the heels for you. What do you like about me anyways?" I said exasperatedly.

"I don't know. What's not to like?" He lifted his hands and jerked the opening of the cave down.

We walked into the cave as his footsteps echoed along the walls.

"It's really scary here," I whispered as I pushed myself against his chest. Another thing: I _do not _like scary movies at all.

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "I've been here many times."

There was some sort of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Wow," I said breathily as we reached there.

"I know right? Never gets old seeing it," he whispered beside my ear.

This place is filled with crystals. Light poured in from the ceiling and reflected everywhere thanks to the crystals. There were gems of every colour.

"You know," Timothy said. "There was a legend that the amulets were created here." He scared me. I kind of forgot he was here with me.

"Really? That's actually not hard believe." I stared at all the crystals and gems. I turned around abruptly. "Thanks for taking me here. I really love it! Can you put me down?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I kind of forgot I was still carrying you," he blushed.

"Aww, you're blushing!" I teased.

"Well, someone is really amazing," he said, not meeting my eyes.

He looked up, and it felt like I was trapped there in his gaze. I never noticed he had such beautiful hazel eyes. He leaned in. My eyes dropped down to his lips. He noticed me staring at him. I looked up and realized his eyes was searching mine for permission. I leaned in and kissed him.

It was really sweet. He kissed me gently. Then he began kissing me like there was no tomorrow, a man who walked in the desert and had found water. There was a crazy, passionate desire behind the kiss. An urgency. He cupped my cheeks. His touch left a blazing trail of fire on my skin. A good kind of fire.

Then I realized. It's _Timothy _I'm kissing. _Timothy _as in the boy who likes me, the boy who I'm not dating, the boy who actually cares. Opposed to _Quennel _who didn't stay in the infirmary with me, who is my boyfriend, and who I'm cheating on right now.

I gasped and pulled back. "I'm really, really sorry," I blurted out.

I ran all the way to the entrance of the cave and realized Timothy closed it before. I exhaled. Hope this works. I jerked my arms open and concentrated. The earth before me opened before my eyes. I ran outside and jumped over the edge.

"Lucy!" Timothy shouted behind me.

I let the air catch me, soothe me. I whistled and a blur of movement was under me in a second.

"Hey, Angel." I sobbed quietly into her mane.

_Hey. You feeling okay? You want me to take you back to your dorm?_

I thought about it for a while.

"No, Angel. Just, take me around."

_Roger that._

**A/N: Done :) Next chapter will come.. soon. Actually, I dunno. I am actually very unpredictable (mostly lazy) so no promises! Reviews pls? Pep talk, praises, I'll take anything :) Ah, and excited about your views on the new Timothy/Quennel/Lucy progress! Review ppl!**_  
_


	25. The Confession

_**A/N: Hey, guys. So sorry. I shouldn't make any promises this time. Thank you to NikkiHeat1132000 for reminding me to write my stories :)**_

_P__reviously_

_"Lucy!" Timothy shouted behind me._

_I let the air catch me, soothe me. I whistled and a blur of movement was under me in a second._

_"Hey, Angel." I sobbed quietly into her mane._

Hey. You feeling okay? You want me to take you back to your dorm?

_I thought about it for a while._

_"No, Angel. Just, take me around."_

Roger that.

**Chapter 25**

I've been in my room for hours now, doing nothing but letting the gears in my brain turn.

Did Timothy really kiss me? Or was it the other way around? The guy who I see as a friend and nothing else kissed me. What do I do if Quennel found out?

I laughed dryly.

He probably was going to dump me soon anyways.

I groaned. Great. This is just like one of those TV shows where a high school girl has boys all over her. I read about relationship problems and different pairings in books. I prefer not to live like that. This is _so _not happening to me. _Me _of all people.

Hopefully, Timothy doesn't tell everyone about the kiss. He doesn't seem like the bragging type. And Quennel. What am I supposed to do with him? Lady Aphrodite just basically told me my soulmate is Timothy. But Quennel is such a sweet person!

A knock on the door interrupted my frantic mental monologue.

"Lucy? Are in there? It's me, Quennel."

Speaking of my blond and gorgeous totally-dumping-me-any-second-now boyfriend, here he is!

I lazily walked over to the door. I wiped my eyes angrily, hoping to erase any trace of tears. I opened the door and tried to smile. But I know my smile is not genuine. It probably turned out more like a grimace. I flinched. _Epic fail._

Quennel looked concerned. "Hey, you okay, Luce?"

I shook my head quickly.

He walked into my room casually and pulled me into a hug. He stroked my hair as I leaned against his chest.

"What's wrong, Luce? Whatever happened, it's probably not that bad," he said soothingly.

Fresh tears streamed down my face. When he said that, I just cried harder. I sobbed. I was probably getting really disgusting snot all over his shirt. But he didn't care. He just held me and I cried. Really cried. Cried my eyes out. Let go of everything.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Tell me when you're ready then."

We stayed like that for a while, me in his arms.

He carried me to my bed, and lied me down. He lied down beside me and held my waist.

"Luce, I'm here for you," he whispered.

I just squirmed and snuggled closer to him. He held me tighter against him. And I thought. Thought about what our future might be. And I made a decision. A decision that was so risky, I can't even predict what his reaction would be.

I told him everything.

_**A/N: Done! This is an extremely short chapter, but I thought it held some meaning in it so I left it at that. Next chapter will be in Timothy or Quennel's POV. You know what to do! Review!**_


End file.
